Lady Luck's Blessing
by MikeJV37
Summary: Rewritten. At age 5 Naruto is blessed by a Celestial Deity, but there are 11 other he must find to save the world. Smart/Super/Perv Naruto, Naru/Hina harem, full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Lady Luck's Blessing

Chapter 01: Revelations

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: I will only say this once... 1) I don't own Naruto, 2) this story is loaded with totally unrealistic sexual endowments and is MEANT to be unreal, 3) this is done for entertainment, so don't take it seriously and try to apply reality to this as many of you do and tell me how unreal my characters breasts and other parts are, I KNOW THAT ALREADY! If you have a problem with ANY of that, DO NOT READ THIS because your complaints mean less than nothing to me. If you like it, please review and encourage me to continue.

x

===Oct 31, Sunset, Konoha Business District, Naruto: Age 5===

I'd been a day like most others for him, scrounge for scraps during the day, steal some food from a stand and eat it before they caught him, spend most of the day hiding in alleys until sunset when he could safely go home, have a cup of instant ramen, go to bed, and once or twice a month get attacked and beaten unconscious by an angry mob and hope you wake up, usually in the hospital. It was sunset when they caught him and for the five year old blonde boy curled into a tight ball in the dark alley getting stomped bloody by adults who hated him for some reason he couldn't understand or figure out, it was just another day. He screamed, cried and begged for mercy, but as usual all that did was anger them more. He just couldn't figure out why they hated him or called him monster and demon. When the darkness overtook him this time, it was different. He knew he was unconscious, but was still awake and now seemed to be falling... then suddenly found himself in a very dirty sewer with a couple inches of water. Naruto stood and looked around a minute before he realized he wasn't in pain. '_Am I dead... did they kill me this time_?' Naruto said then shuddered when an inhumanly deep laugh echoed through the sewer.

"_**Come to me boy, we must speak**_." A terrifying voice said.

The voice terrified him, but despite his fear he followed it down the long tunnel around the corner and down another long tunnel to a huge room, at the far side was the most massive cage door he'd ever seen, even the Main Gate of the village was tiny compared to it. "_Wh,where am I and who are you_?" Little Naruto said nervously but bravely. Just because he ran from the villagers didn't mean he was afraid of them, he just couldn't fight back, he was too small and weak.

A pair of huge red eyes appeared in the darkness of the cage. "_**We are inside your mind boy, and I am Kyuubi No Kitsune, greatest of the tailed beasts**_!" Kyuubi roared powerfully. "_**And I am the reason they hate you... but I'm also going to help you**_."

Naruto stood there filled with sadness and a quickly building rage he never felt before. He was about to scream at the unseen thing in the cage when it said it was going to help him... that got his attention as only two people had ever helped him, the old man in the big tower and recently the man at the ramen stand. "_If everyone hates me cause of you... then why do you wanna help me_?" Naruto said as he tried to look tough.

"_**For such a small kit you have big balls to stand up to me like that... and you don't even really understand who I am**_." Kyuubi said actually a little impressed. "_**You're too young to understand this now, but basically, if you die, I die, and I refuse to die sealed inside some undersized kit. So I'm going to give you power you never**_..."

"**No Kyuubi**!" A female voice interrupted. "**I will not allow you to alter his fate to fit your evil desires**."

Kyuubi flinched and looked past Naruto, who spun around when he heard her voice. "_**What are you doing here you bit**_..."

"**SILENCE**!" The woman yelled, which humbled Kyuubi. "**Do not speak to me that way beast, even your power is nothing compared to mine**." The woman said and walked gracefully to the stunned Naruto. She was six feet tall, had white hair past her waist and a silver kimono that showed a beautiful figure and large breasts. She smiled warmly at Naruto who relaxed and smiled back. "**Naruto-kun, I wish I didn't have to do this, but Kyuubi is correct. Your fate has some how been changed and the people attacking you are going to kill you. This wasn't suppossed to happen. While I don't agree with his method, someone must intervene, I shall do so. One of your greatest abilities is your luck, but that seems to of been negated. I have many names, but I am best known to most humans as Lady Luck, this is what you may call me. For your life to turn out as close to how it should I must give you a power no mortal has ever had. You will not remember this for many years as anything more than a good feeling. Among other abilities you will have good luck beyond mortal comprehension, I can't tell you any more I'm afraid, I must act now before it is too late**." She said in a beautiful motherly voice, then kneeled down and kissed Naruto gently on the forehead before she vanished. What she hadn't told Naruto was that scattered around the Elemental Nations she was visiting 11 others, and giving each of them a special power connected to his.

===Real World, Nearby Rooftop===

"You okay Snake, you zoned out for a moment." The ANBU in the Wolf mask with the spikey silver hair asked his female partner with the wild purple hair.

"I'm fine Wolf, I just got this weird feeling... come on, I think he's in trouble." Snake said as she drew a kunai and leapt from the roof.

They stopped on the edge of the roof overlooking the alley, and all 3 froze in shock at what they saw. "Dragon, is that..." Wolf said.

"No, I don't feel its chakra... and the color is wrong. I don't know how, but that thing is Naruto." Dragon said.

"Regardless, we have to keep him from killing them... damnit Snake!" Wolf said, the last part annoyed as Snake jumped down into the alley. "Come on we have to..." Wolf said, about to leap in, when he froze almost in shock.

Snake landed in the alley, she should of felt a little fear, not that it would of stopped her, but -like golden fox holding the unconscious man off the ground in his left hand made her feel safe, even happy, something she couldn't explain. Laying on the ground was the rest of the small mob, bloody and unconscious, but still alive, for the moment at least. "Please, put him down. I know he deserved it, but you can't just kill him."

He dropped the much bigger man. **"I know, I had no intention of killing him... please come down here, I must tell you something before my time runs out.**"

Wolf and Dragon leapt down from the roof, landing next to Snake.

"**My time is limited so please let me explain before you say anything. I am not Naruto, he is sleeping within his mind and will not remember this. I am also not Kyuubi, as I know you can tell. When you see him, tell your Hokage Kyuubi is still within Naruto, but is no longer a threat and will be helping Naruto. For now I can't tell you more, but you must not tell Naruto any of this, when the time is right, all will be revealed to the Hokage. I must make a request. You, Anko Mitarashi, have a special destiny connected to Naruto, you must stay with him, become his Sensei and his friend. When he is older he'll heal your heart and bring peace to the world, he must learn as much as he can from everyone. Protect him, he is precious to the world.**" The female voice said thru Naruto, then he changed back to normal, his clothes were ripped and he was unconscious, but unhurt.

"That was... unusual." Snake said, stunned, for once in her life she didn't know what to say or do.

"Snake, take Naruto to the Hospital and stay with him at all times. I'll tell Hokage-sama and we'll meet you there. Dismissed." Wolf said.

Snake picked up Naruto and vanished.

"I just saw it and don't believe it happened, come on, I'll need back up for this." Wolf said, then he and Dragon vanished.

===1 Hour Later, Hospital, Security Wing===

Sarutobi looked at them, unable to fully surpress his shock at what they'd just told him. "Those were... her, exact words?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Even for me that was shocking. The other voice was female, but there was no evil intent, we could all feel it, especially me. I can't explain it other than to say I trust her, who ever she is. I know I don't have to, but I want to do it. I'll introduce myself to him my own way, but please, I have to do this. I can't explain it, its just a feeling. Assign me to him as a long term mission, or Sensei, what ever it takes." Snake said politely, almost begging.

He could hear it in her voice, he knew her very well, and he'd never seen her beg before. "All right, but I want a full report every week, and I'm authorizing you to do what ever you have to for him. This is now a long term, S-Rank mission, and anything you do will be treated as such... and Snake... try to keep the civilian casualties to a minumum. You'll tell no one what happened, Snake you'll report only to me. I'll have the paperwork ready tomorrow morning for you to sign. Dragon, you'll stand guard outside his room. Snake, Wolf, go home and get some sleep. Dismissed." Sarutobi said, then Snake and Wolf vanished. He lead Dragon out into the hallway. "No one goes in except the nurse I assigned."

"You know what she's going to do Hokage-sama." Dragon said.

Sarutobi sighed and nodded. "Hai, but considering how the village has treated him, and I hate to admit it, this may be my chance to give him the life he should of had."

"Even if the cost is only a single civilian life, how can you do this to Konoha?" Dragon said.

"I'm Hokage." Sarutobi said emotionlessly then turned and walked away.

===Nov 1, 7:38 AM, Hospital Front Desk===

"I'm leaving lady, I need to sign that paper." Naruto said, trying not to look scared of the all too familiar woman as he straightened his new jumpsuit he knew the old man had left for him since his other he had on was ripped.

She raised up slightly, without leaving her seat, and glared coldly at the demon brat a moment then glanced around and didn't see anyone. "Scum like you shouldn't be allowed to live with decent people... if I had anything to do with it you'd be castrated and locked in a box deep underground somewhere. Here's the form, now sign it and get out of my sight before I forget myself and castrate you right here demon spawn." She said coldly and pushed the clipboard to the far side of the desk from herself so he could reach it, saw him sign it and fast walk away. "Demon scum."

Naruto held in his tears as he walked as fast as he could to the doors, he'd heard it all before, but it still hurt, especially because he didn't know why everyone hated him so much, even before he'd started acting up they hated him, even the ladies at the orphanage that were suppossed to love him. As soon as he got outside he started crying hard.

"What's wrong brat, most kids cry going in, not leaving. Personally, I hate the place to, and the food is always lousy." She said.

Naruto froze not even 6 steps out, turned nervously and looked at the source of the female voice. She had wild purple hair kinda like his, dark eyes, but what made him more nervous was her outfit. A trenchcoat, a kinda see-thru mesh shirt, brown skirt... and 1 of the 2 things that he knew meant she had to be a kunoichi, her sandles, and she was twirling an old kunai on her right index finger. "Y,you're a ninja right lady?" He said nervously, regular people he could deal with, sorta, but a ninja could kill him without even trying.

"You're a smart lil brat, yeah, I'm a kunoichi... name's Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin, Snake Mistress, Elite Assassin and a Kage level, ballbusting bitch... so why were you crying?" Anko said. smiling proudly as she described herself.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, he didn't know the name, but what he did know about ninja was that she had to be super strong and he better be nice to her until he could get away safely. "Before I tell you... don't you know who I am?"

"Sure do, the kid everyone calls the demon brat, the monster... I've seen monsters... hell, many think I'm a monster, but honestly brat... you don't impress me, and you damn sure don't scare me. I've looked pure evil in the eyes... and lemme tell ya, you don't even qualify to take the 'am I evil' test." Anko said calmly but strongly.

That made Naruto feel better, hearing someone, especially a really strong kunoichi like she was tell him he wasn't a monster and that SHE was more of a monster than he was suppossed to be. "I was crying because the lady at the desk called me a demon, said I should be cast, caster..."

Anko sneered. "Castrated?" Anko said.

"Yes, that's the word, and locked in a box underground somewhere. She also said she'd do it herself if I didn't get out of there fast." Naruto said.

Anko put her favorite kunai away, stepped up to Naruto and kneeled down so she was face-to-face with him. "I want you to think really hard and tell me exactly what she said to you, and don't leave anything out."

Naruto thought hard a few moments then told her what she said as best as he could, going back a few times to fill in missing parts, but eventually he told her everything, and though he didn't remember, it wasn't the first time she'd done it, he'd lost count, but he did know that she'd threatened him every time he'd been in the hospital.

"Thanks brat. I want you to wait here for me, if I come out and don't see you, I will be upset. I'm going to do you a favor because I can't stand seeing kids abused like this by adults. I'm not really fond of kids, but you kinda remind me of myself when I was little. You wait for me after I help you and we're friends, you leave... and I promise you pain like even you can't imagine in your worst nightmare. I won't make this offer again." Anko said..

"You... you'd really be my friend?" Naruto said, his heart pounding in his chest from excitement.

"Yes, I don't have a lot of friends, but once you are, its forever, I never betray my friends, and no one hurts them and lives." Anko said.

Naruto smiled and forgetting for a moment how close she was stuck out his right hand to shake hers as he accepted. "DEAL!" smack. Naruto froze as he looked down, he'd slapped her left boob and his hand was still touching her. A tidalwave of fear began to well up within him. "I,I,I'm sorry." Naruto whimpered and started crying again as he shut his eyes. He was dead and he knew it.

Anko looked down, she wanted to laugh her ass off, what he'd done would get any grown man nailed to the nearest wall by his balls, but she could tell he thought he just destroyed a brand new friendship. "Unless you can finish this like a man, I think you better take your hand off my tit... people might get the wrong idea." Anko said amused, a big smirk on her face.

Naruto's eyes jumped open. "You aren't mad I... did that?" Naruto asked curious and cautious,

"No, and it was an accident. Besides, you're what... five? You wouldn't know what to do with'em anyway. Now wait here, and if anyone tells you to leave, tell'em you're waiting for me, and be sure to mention my name. Nobody messes with me, you'll be fine if you remember that." Anko said, stood and went into the Hospital, heading straight for the front desk as a mountain of pure rage begain rising up within her. She walked up to the desk calmly, her emotions hidden, and checked the name tag. "Ayomi Leimoku?". Anko said casually.

"Hai." Ayomi said.

"I need to talk to you, can we be alone somewhere for a moment, this is about... him." Anko said calmly and smirked.

Ayomi smiled. "Hai." She said, put up her 'Be Right Back' sign, stood and lead Anko into the empty office behind her, the curtains on the only window were pulled closed.

As soon as Anko was in, she flashed through some hand signs and put a security seal on the room, no civilian could open the door, no one could hear them and up to a point, no Jonin could feel her chakra. At lightning speed she pulled a kunai and had the point at the woman's throat as she hit her with a quarter of her full ki. "You so much a twitch and I'll cut your mother fucking head off." Anko said in her coldest voice.

Ayomi paled in terror, she knew who Anko was even though they'd never actually talked, and as a civilian she knew she had absolutely no chance of even fighting back if Anko decided to do ANYTHING to her.

"I'm guessing you know who I am, so I'll skip the introduction and get down to business... you're lucky you're the first, because we're going to have a snake to mouse chat about Naruto Uzumaki, then you're going to relay my message to all your stupid friends... now strip, mouse." Anko said coldly, a sadistic smile on her face.

===20 Minutes Later===

"Remember what I said, or those big tits you're so proud of will join my other trophies Do I make myself clear?" Anko said emotionlessly.

A totally nude Ayomi nodded instantly "Hai."

"Oh by the way... I'll keep this picture of your daughter Amari... it'd be a real shame for such a promising, and well developed girl like her to die only a couple months after making Genin. Remember, you try anything clever, and the last thing you ever see will be the severed head of your daughter before I take yours off. I may go to Hell when they execute me, but I'll go with a smile on my face. Have a nice day." Anko said, slipped the picture into her pocket, unsealed the room and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Ayomi curled into a ball, put the big nipples of both her J cup tits in her mouth and sucked them as she cried her eyes out. She was little more than a slave now, Anko owned her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Anko walked out of the Hospital, looked down to her right and smiled. "Hey brat, you had breakfst yet?" Anko said happily.

Naruto leapt to his feet. "No I haven't... can I call you Anko-chan?" Naruto said slightly nervous.

"Of course, we're friends aren't we? Now where do you wanna go, I'm buying, I want to get better aquainted with my new friend." Anko said.

"Thanks... Anko-chan! Well only one place will serve me, so I wanna eat there!" Naruto said.

"Lead the way, I'd like to meet them." Anko said. '_Only one place will serve him huh, I'll have to do something about that._' Anko thought.

===8:16 AM, Ichiraku Ramen===

"Hey Teuchi-san!" Naruto exclaimed as he stepped through the curtain and hopped up on his regular stool.

"Hey Naru... to." Teuchi said, and nearly froze when he saw who was standing next to him. "Anko-san, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Hey dad, did you say Naruto-kun was..." Ayame said as she walked out of the back and froze.

Seeing a motion from Anko's head Teuchi nodded. "Ayame, fix Naruto the usual, I'll be in the back with Anko." He said.

"Be right back Naruto, eat up, but save some for me okay." Anko said then went around the counter and followed Teuchi into the back.

"I assume this is about Naruto, is something wrong?" Teuchi asked quietly.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to meet the only person in Konoha that'll serve food to Naruto. I'll be be spending a lot of time with him from now on as his friend, and I am, but I'm also his bodyguard and can protect him any way I want. First I want to thank you for being good to him... I'm assuming you know why he's treated like this?" Anko said, flipped open the right side of her coat and put a hand on her weapon pouch, making sure he saw her.

"I've been here over thirty years, many of my best customers were shinobi...even two Hokage's have eaten here. I'm no shinobi, but I know good people when I meet them." Teuchi said calmly, his words chosen carefully.

Anko smiled and relaxed. "Ayame?"

"No, just his friend, she's just like her mother was, Kami rest her soul." Teuchi said.

"Then we don't have a problem... and you can do me a favor. I want you to make me a list of every business that's ever mistreated or refused service to him. I could never get that kind of information without him knowing. Can you do it?" Anko said.

"Hai, I know two other good people that I'm sad to say have never met him because he never even tried to go in their business, of course they only sell to Shinobi and he's not even in the Academy yet. It'll take me a couple weeks, but I can have it for you." Teuchi said.

"Good... so who are the other two, maybe I'll take him shopping after breakfast, I could use a few new things." Anko said and smiled.

x

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Luck's Blessing

Chapter 02: A Lucky Day

By: MikeJV37

x

===Nov 1, 8:58 AM, Business District===

Standing next to Anko, Naruto looked at the dark building with the scary wolf sign over the door. "This is a store?" Naruto asked.

"You got it, best in Konoha for what they sell. You don't know that because they only sell to shinobi, no civilian would dare even try to come in here. Trust me, don't let the outside fool you, the owner is a good friend of mine and a great guy, he won't treat you like the others do... especially not in my presence." Anko said then stepped up to the door and opened it.

Naruto took a breath, let it out as he called up his courage and followed her in. He trusted her, and since he'd never met a scarier person in his life, well except for the old man the time he'd seen him mad, he'd be safe as long as she was there. He followed her in... and gasped in shock and awe. Everything shined... everything, and he'd never seen so many weapons in his life. He followed Anko to the right, maybe it was right, he wasn't paying attention to her, then he heard what sounded like a girl's voice, and around his age too, and stopped, maybe it was Anko.

"Excuse me. Welcome to the Wolf's Claw, I'm Tenten Ookami, this is my family shop. Since you're with Anko-san may I help you?" Tenten said.

Naruto stepped to Anko's side for a better look, and saw a girl actually smaller than he was, but she acted older. She had on sandles like Anko, black pants and a sleeveless dark blue shirt. She had a nice face, and her black hair up in cute little buns on her head. "Uh, I guess so, but I can't afford anything in here... I'm not even in the academy yet." Naruto said, then felt something odd, like he knew her..

"Don't worry, I'm buying, if you're going to be a shinobi you need..." Anko said then stopped when Tenten, apparently for no reason, suddenly hugged Naruto, then he did something she didn't expect, he pulled back a little, took her cheeks in his hands, and kissed her forehead. After he did she watched Tenten step back, touch her forehead, apparently not even mad, then it happened.

Tenten fell to the floor writhing in pain, groaning but not screaming.

Anko saw her father run over and she put a hand on his chest to stop him from doing anything. A voice in the back of her mind told her this was good and she should let it happen. "He didn't hurt her, please just wait, she'll be fine in a moment." Anko said calmly.

He looked at Anko, if she wasn't doing anything and said she'd be okay, he'd take her word on it. "She better be okay Anko." He said quietly but coolly, she was his only child, and while he recognized Naruto the instant he saw him, law or not if something happened to his precious little girl he'd kill Naruto.

Anko nodded without even looking, she knew exactly what was going through his mind as Tenten writhed on the floor apparently in agony. She just hoped she was right. She watched another few moments then saw Tenten's ears change as they moved higher up on her head, the 3' furry tail appeared, noticed her fingers and toes were clawed, and then she just stopped, almost smiling, opened her eyes and sprang to her feet, she immediately bowed to Naruto.

" Tenten Okami, Wolf of Metal, Third of the Twelve Guardians. How may I serve you Naruto-sama?" Tenten said.

"Uh... don't hurt me." Naruto said, he wasn't scared, well mostly, but he had no idea what just happened.

Tenten giggled. "I could never hurt you Naruto-sama, I'm yours to command. You awakened my power."

Anko was only a little surprised, but she had a feeling this had to do with what happened in the alley. She knew that what Naruto did to Tenten he'd do to her eventually.

"Tenten... are you okay?" He asked the wolf girl that was his daughter a minute ago.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hai, I'm fine daddy... ah. I'm suppossed to explain what happened. You better lock up daddy, this could take a while." Tenten said.

"I think that's a good idea... back room." He said then locked the front door as they headed to the back.

===3 Minutes Later, Backroom===

"So, Tenten... how did I do that to you? Is it because I kissed you... I still don't know why I did it." Naruto said confused, looking at Tenten.

Anko watched Tenten intently, she knew the girl well, and knew her odd pauses were because she was talking to that woman she had through Naruto in the alley while he was that golden fox-hybrid. It was the only explanation that made sense. She subtley coughed, then gave Tenten a quick glare and glanced at Naruto and subtley shook her head. Normally she knew Tenten would have no idea what she just did, but in this case she had a feeling her message came through clearly.

"I don't know everything, but I can tell you that I'm one of twelve people scattered throughout all five Elemental Countries that are destined to serve you for a greater good, we won't know it until you release us, like you did me, with a kiss. Oh, don't wory, we're all female, some of us will be older, but when we see you we'll feel drawn to you like I was, and you'll know us when you see us. You'll get a feeling you know us even if we're never met before. About the only other things I can tell you, is that you're our leader and we'll do anything for you. We all have special abilities related to whatever animal we are." Tenten said.

"That's really cool... but how can I do that if I can barely even mold chakra? Plus, I can't even leave the village, I'll have to be a ninja first and I won't start the Academy until next year, I'm only five!" Naruto said frustrated, sad, and annoyed. He had this awesome ability nobody else did, he could give people power, well some people, but he had no idea how to even use it. "Can I do anything else? Do I have an animal form too?" Naruto asked excitedly, at least that would be something cool he could do.

"I guess you could, but you'll probably have to be older and train really hard. I'm six but I've been at the Academy almost two months, and have been training since I was three." Tenten said.

"I'll train you brat." Anko said just as Naruto's head started to drop sadly, then he whipped around, smiling at her.

"Really, you'd train me to be a super animal ninja?" Naruto said excitedly.

Anko laughed. "Calm down brat, the only animal I know about are the snakes I summon. " Anko said and pulled up her left sleeve to show him the special snake tattoo on her forearm. "Most people use a jutsu to summon, my... former Sensei, gave me this special summoning tattoo. Normally if you see this tattoo it means you're either about to die or you pissed me off... it makes a great warning. Anyway, I'll train you as best as I can, I think I can get some of my friends to do the same for you, I'm owed some favors I can cash in. There are two things you better know though, first is that I've never trained anyone before. As I said earlier I'm not exactly a people person. Second, if I do train you it'll be very hard, but not the hardest thing you've ever done. I know about how hard your life has been, mine was just as sh... bad, maybe even worse than yours. I know you can take it though. So, you ready to get dragged through hell? You survive my training and I promise you'll be the strongest, toughest little brat at the Academy."

"I accept, bring it on Anko-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, then suddenly found himself facedown on the floor.

"That's Anko-sensei...sorry about that Naruto, just practicing for tomorrow and seeing how it sounded... Anko-sensei, I like the sound of that. The rest of the day we'll stick with Anko-chan." Anko said and took her foot off the back of his neck.

Naruto got up, slightly shakey and rubbed his head. "Hai...Anko-chan."

"As my new apprentice you're not ready, so first I'm getting you the works, then we're getting you new clothes." Anko said.

"Can you change back?" He asked, looked down at his now half wolf daughter.

Tenten seemed to think for a moment, then smiled. "Hai... and I think for now we better not tell anyone about this... oh, and I'd like to be your friend Naruto, since you'll be in here a lot with Anko." Tenten said, and with only a small grunt of discomfort changed back to normal. "Oh, I hope that gets easier as I get older."

They all laughed a moment.

"I'd love that, thanks Tenten-chan!" Naruto said.

===9:49 AM, Iron Kimono===

"Morning Anko... oh, who's the cutie?" Hotaru said with a big smile, her loose green dress and apron did little to conceal her massive breasts.

Naruto just stood there, he'd never been treated like this and didn't know what to do.

"Naruto Uzumaki, my new friend, and as of about half an hour ago, my apprentice. I'm gonna train him to kick ass and take names! First he has to get some decent clothes. I was thinking studded black leather, skin tight of course... spiked collar with a little tag that says property of Anko Mitarashi..." Anko said then grabbed Naruto when he tried to move away..

"Anko Mitarash, knock that off this instant or I'll have to tell him about a certain tattoo on..." Hotaru with a devious smile.

"I was kidding..." Anko said nervously as she clamped her right hand over Hotaru's mouth.

"What tattoo? Does Anko-chan have another one beside the snake on her arm?" Naruto said curiously.

Hotaru giggled through Anko's hand and nodded. When she moved her right arm to point to Anko's body her wrist was grabbed.

"Wait, wait wait wait. Okay Naruto, what do I have to do to make up for the your my property joke and forget what Hotaru said? I will not let a five year old brat I just accepted as my first apprentice get my by the short hairs... don't ask what that means, I'll tell you when you're older. Just name it, how do I make this incident vanish?" Anko said.

Hotaru giggled then tapped Anko's hand coverng her mouth, signaling she's be quiet. After a brief glare from Anko she was released. She stepped next to Naruto, leaned down and whispered in his ear a moment. like most adults she knew what Naruto was, but she was also one of the few that knew who he was because she'd known his parents.

Naruto looked at her confused a moment, he didn't really understand all of it, but it sounded fun. "Okay Anko-chan, buy me all new clothes, you can pick'em, but I want some orange in everything, and when I'm older you show me... what was that, oh yeah, some super technique called the... Snake Tongue Tamer."

Anko's eyes nearly popped from her head, but she quickly surpressed her shock and gave Hotaru a death glare for even mentioning the A-Ranked, lesbian seduction technique she'd created, it'd turn even the coldest, nastiest bitch into her willing subbie whore. "Hotaru we'll talk later... as for you brat... promise me you'll never mention that technique without my permission, because I created it and only a few other people in the world know about it, and we have a deal." Anko said seriously.

"If its really that powerful Anko-chan, then I promise, and I never break a promise!" Naruto said fiercely.

"Why is Kami doing this to me... okay you two, come on." Anko said, mentally kicking herself, despite knowing her future with Naruto, though she did genuinely like him, the road to that happiness would be harder than anything she'd ever been through, which she wasn't looking forward to. That also meant at some point in the future Naruto would be beating her into submission physically and emotionally. She had maybe 7 years at most, then he'd have her by the clit. '_Wait a minute... why did Hotaru pick that of all things, is she just trying to embarrass me... or does she know what happened in the alley?_' Anko thought.

At the back of the store Hotaru had Naruto stand in the open. "Before we pick out some clothes, I'll have to measure you for a proper fitting, and I need to know if you have a style in mind? The type of shinobi he'll be will dictate his style and colors."

"I liked my idea earlier, but honestly that look just isn't right for him. As to style, I don't know... what are you good at brat?" Anko said.

Naruto had to think about that a minute. "Well I'm good at hiding and sneaking by people, I'm pretty good at taking stuff without being seen... I love jutsu, even if I can't do any yet... Jiji showed me this circle thing once, he said it was a special type of jutsu called sealing, he said I might be good at those since he said I'm really good at thinking with... no, thinking on my feet... I'm tougher than anyone else I've seen because I heal fast. Other people that get me are in the hospital for a long time and need casts and things, I'm out the next day which is good because the food isn't very good and the nurses don't like me." Naruto said.

Hotaru glanced subtley at Anko who gave her a slight nod.

"Good at hiding, sneaking around and stealing stuff huh, you sound like a fox, that's what they do, did you know that Naruto? You even kinda look like one with those marks on your cheeks, so how about that as your theme? Naruto Uzumaki, The Yellow Fox,.I like that.".Anko said with a devious smile.

Hotaru knew exactly what Anko was doing and it took a lot of concentration to hold her composure and not fall down laughing.

"I like that... The Yellow Fox!" Naruto said with a big foxy smile, unaware of the irony or full implications of that nickname.

"Naruto, have a seat, we'll go pick out some outfits for you to try on, then I'll measure you head to toe and alter them to fit perfectly, then you and Anko can come back tomorrow morning and pick'em up." Hotaru said.

Naruto smiled and took a seat on the bench by the changing rooms.

===11:54 AM, Naruto's Apartment===

"Come on, I bought you breakfast and lunch at Ichiraku's, new weapons to train with, a whole new wardrobe you'll get tomorrow, even took you on as my first apprentice, and your afraid to show me your apartment?" Anko said then bopped him on the head. "I've seen it all Naruto, the worse shithole in Konoha is a palace compared to some of the places I've slept in, now open the door or I'll use your hard head to break it down."

Rubbing his head, Naruto sighed and nodded. "Sorry Anko-chan, but the only guest I've ever had is the old man, and that was when he got this place for me. I have to do all the repairs myself because the landlord won't do anything but take my money for the rent and even then he..."

"Stop right ... what about the other tenants?" Anko said.

"Aren't any, they all left the first month I moved in." Naruto said casually.

"You're telling me you live alone in a four story apartment building?" Anko said, and Naruto nodded. "What floor does the Landlord live on?"

"He sleeps in the house next door, but there's a room on the first floor he stays in during the day where I drop off my rent each month." Naruto said, then unlocked his door, opened it a few inches reached in and unlocked the trap before he opened in and walked in.

"What did you do? Anko said as she followed him in..

"Oh that, I unlocked the trap I set, people break in all the time to smash stuff, I get new locks at least twice a month." Naruto said.

Anko looked around. loose, creaky floor boards at least 20 years old, the furniture was almost as old, the couch had holes and was patched in at least a dozen places she could see, the kitchen table looked rickety, the 2 chairs around it didn't match, the appliances in the small kitchen weren't even good enough to be called garbage. The only thing good about the building was the thick stone outer and support walls. She didn't even want to see the bedroom and bathroom. This made her blood boil. "Pack up your stuff you want to keep." Anko commanded.

"Why?" Naruto asked nervously, the look on her face scared him.

"This place isn't good enough to be a prison, you're moving in with me for a while." Anko said.

Naruto looked at her face, he was about to argue that he had rent to pay, and other things, but even as limited as his experience was, he knew enough to know when an adult wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Hai, Anko-chan... if you don't mind I guess it could be fun, At least I won't be alone or have to worry about someone breaking in to hurt me. Like you said, nobody messes with you, right Anko-chan." Naruto said as a smile appeared on his face, he headed for his bedroom to get his few personal items.

"Not more than once." Anko said quietly, several plans forming in her mind about the so-called landlord and this building. What she had in mind would cost about half her life savings, but it would be worth it just to see the look on his face when she brought him back. First she had some people to visit. Anko patted her favorite kunai in her coat pocket as a sadistic, almost psychotic smile crossed her face.."Soon baby, soon you'll feast on his blood." Anko said softly, almost lovingly.

===12:18 PM, Shinobi Residential District, Monument Apartments===

"What was that thing called again Anko-chan?" Naruto said, carrying a bag and wearing a backpack as he walked down the hallway.

Anko laughed. "An elevator, only a few places in Konoha have them. Even for us, after a long mission walking up ten or more flights of stairs is a real pain in the ass, even we have limits. Besides, this is the fifteenth floor, and that's as high as any building can be, which is why this place covers a whole city block." Anko said, stopped and looked at Naruto. "Don't tell anyone this, but everyone living here is Special Jonin or higher, and most of them are ANBU, anyone you see without a mask is off duty... so unless you want every ANBU in Konoha pissed off and hunting your ass down, you will keep their identity a secret. ANBU are like a big family, we watch each other's backs, we do everything together, and you offend one of us, you offend all of us. We're your best, most loyal friends, or your worst nightmare... understood?" Anko said seriously.

Naruto let that sink in a moment. "Hai, Anko-chan, I promise... um, when I get older, could I be an ANBU?"

"We'll see. Now come on, we're almost to my place." Anko said then started walking again.

As he followed her Naruto was doing his best to remember everything he'd learned, and to his amazment, it was easier than usual to remember everything. If it was interesting he knew he picked things up quickly, but he was remembering everything, even the not so interesting things.

A few minutes later they stopped. He looked at the room number, it was 1313. "Anko-chan... isn't that like, double bad luck or something?"

Anko laughed. "Not for me... believe it or not, thirteen is my lucky number. Now come on, lets get out of the hall before people get the wrong idea about us." Anko said and smirked at the last part.

"What wrong idea?" Naruto said, totaly confused.

"You'll understand when you're older." Anko said, unlocked her door and went in, let Naruto in then shut it. She smiled at his reaction.

"The livingroom is bigger than my whole apartment!" Naruto said, stunned. It had hardwood floors like his place, but it was clean and polished, the furniture was leather, and everything was black or a shade of purple. "You like purple don't you?" Naruto asked.

"What was your first clue? That door over there is the guest room, go unpack... oh, and be very careful where you step or drop anything, you might hit Cuddles, and if you laugh I'll glue you to the wall... upsidedown and naked." Anko said, getting louder as she headed for her bedroom..

Naruto walked to the guest room, carefully opened the door, it was as large as his livingroom, with only a few pieces of furniture and a Kingsize bed against the left wall. The double doors on the far wall, as he found out a minute later, was a walk in closet that almost blew his mind, it was as big as his bathroom in his apartment. He put his things away in it, not that he had much, yet, but it was fun to have so much room, and temporary anyway. Once finished there was one door left, he hoped it was the bathroom.

===Anko's Bedroom===

"That's right, I said a month... don't worry about that, I'll handle it tonight, you start tomorrow as soon as it clears... sorry, I don't do that stuff any more." Anko said then hung up her phone. "Okay, now I just need a good reason to get out alone tonight so I can..." Anko said and stopped, then smiled. "I guess he met Cuddles... she was probably in the bathroom on the heated floor." Anko said and quickly went to the guest room where she found what she expected from the scream. Naruto was standing at the open bathroom door, and looking at him from the bathroom, coiled on the polished, black marble floor, reared up to about 7' was Cuddles... a 38' long purple tinted, black snake. "Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Anko said in an almost childish voice.

Naruto watched Cuddles flick her tongue a few times then leaned closer, as if waiting for his answer. "A,Anko-chan... does... she, understand what we say?'

"Well of course she does, now say hello, introduce yourself and rub her head, she likes that." Anko sad.

"Hello Cuddles, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be living here now." Naruto said, being as polite as he could to a snake that could easily swallow him whole, he carefully reached up and did as Anko said, she flicked her him a few times.

"She likes you... come on Cuddles, back to my room so Naruto can get cleaned up." Anko said, saw Naruto step aside and her pet followed her out and back to her room.

x

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Luck's Blessing

Chapter 03: Luck Strikes Twice

By: MikeJV37

x

===Nov 1, 7:02 PM, Anko's Apartment===

Sitting on the couch, Anko turned to her left where Naruto was. "So what did you think? I'm no chef, but I think I'm pretty good."

"Since that was my first home cooked meal, I think it was great! It wasn't Ichiraku's ramen, but it was still great... and the dango was good too." Naruto said happily and rubbed his full belly.

"Glad ya liked it... and that dango was a treat, you ever steal any from me and you won't live long enough to find out what sex is like, got it? You get dango as a treat when I want you to have some... unless you buy it yourself." Anko said and Naruto nodded right away, slightly nervous. "Relax brat, I'm not used to you yet, usually the only men in my place are here for a party or business. I'm no good at being subtle, so let me cut to the chase Naruto, I don't believe in shielding shinobi wanna-be's like you from real life, it makes you weak. I know you aren't weak, you've seen life's ugly side and spit in its face. What do you know about the differences between men and women? Oh, and say anything you want, it won't bother me."

Naruto sat up, his instincts told him she was trying to help him, so he went along. He nodded. "I know women have boobs, and moms can feed babies with'em by making milk... but not the same kind they have in stores. Women have babies that grow in their bellies which get all big, and so do their boobs. Men have dicks and balls, I've heard'em called. I've seen older kids kissing in the park and getting naked, girls have a pussy, I heard it called. Sex is what you do to have a baby, I heard girls say they didn't wanna get pregnant, but I don't know how. Boys are bigger and stronger."

Anko waited a few moments, then knew he was done. "Not bad for your age, but living on your own teaches you about life like nothing else can. I should wait a couple years, but if you're going to live with me you have to do it under my rules. Rule One, you tell nobody about Cuddles. Rule Two, Cuddles means more to me than my own life, anything happens to her and I'll give you a beating the likes of which Kami has never seen, understood? Smart boy, I know you don't fully understand this yet, but one day we're going to be closer than best friends, but that won't happen until you graduate and become a shinobi. I told you that because I sleep in the nude, and usually don't get dressed unless I'm leaving the building. That's right brat, I walk around my apartmnt and the halls of this building nude, I'm not the only one though. You're going to see and hear a lot of very adult things and I don't want you to freak out and embarrass me. It won't take long for word to spread around the building I have a kid staying with me, but no one will tell anyone outside the building, remember I told you we're a family and we don't share family secrets with outsiders. You prove to everyone living here you can be trusted, and if you really want to be an ANBU, I can guarentee everyone will help you with training any way they can and when you're strong enough I'll personally nominate you to the Hokage to be an ANBU, and I can also promise everyone that matters will second it. Oh, and Naruto... its only happened a few times, but people have made ANBU before graduating, but no one that doesn't need to will know you are, that's why we wear masks and use code names. You understand everything so far, have any questions?" Anko said.

Naruto was wide-eyed, but he was holding in his emotions as best he could. "I understand Anko-chan, everything I'm suppossed to anyway."

"Good. You're a smart lil shit, so I'm going to give you a crash course in women's bodies so you don't come to me everytime you see or hear something new, as part of your training in self defense. I'm also going to show you the easiest way to protect yourself against other boys and any man that attacks you. I won't always be around and I won't have my first apprentice getting his ass kicked everyday. Trust me on this Naruto, within a week no one from Chunin rank down will be able to hurt you again, and once they learn, no civilian will hurt you ever again... however, and I will only say this once. What I'm going to teach you is only for self defense, you will not start a fight. My reputation is already too well established, you still have a chance to clean yours up, that means you do the right thing, you help anyone that needs it, and you do not start a fight with someone because they say anything to you. However, if someone is hurting someone weaker than them like those assholes did you, you can protect them, Oh, and even for us Naruto... killing is always your last resort, trust me, you don't want to stain your soul with blood like I have, it messes with your mind and eats away at you like a hunger that won't go away no matter how much you eat. Undestand?" Anko said..

Sadness is something he knew all too well, and could see it on her face. "Hai, I understand Anko-chan, thank you."

Anko smiled and ruffled his hair. "Come on brat, this will be easier in my bedroom... and if you want I'll send Cuddles out of the room, since you two aren't use to each other yet."

"Thanks Anko-chan, she does make me a little nervous... she could swallow me whole. We'll be friends in a week though, I promise." Naruto said.

===7:10 PM, Anko's Bedroom===

"Okay, Cuddles is in her room, and so ya know, she won't hurt you unless you hurt her... or me. I'm gonna strip, then I'm gonna show you where everything is and what its called, and if you have a question or want to touch me, ask... especially before you touch me, you ask first. Then I'm going to do a couple henges to show you the difference between a girl and a woman, we're going watch a good ninja movie to wind down, and you're going to bed by ten, no arguments. We're getting up at sunrise tomorrow and going somewhere special. Got it?" Anko said.

Naruto nodded. "My head hurts a little, but I understand Anko-chan, and I guess I'm ready."

=== Naruto's Mindscape ===

Her arms moving around as she 'updated Naruto's mindscape' was Lady Luck. "**I'm sorry about the headache Naruto, but when you wake up in the morning everything you learned tonight will make sense. I wish I could do more, but you'll have to handle this yourself until you're old enough to take advantage of everything you'll know. Kyuubi, don't give him too much at once, share your knowledge in drops and stay on topic with what she's teaching him so he feels he's growing stronger on his own, until he's old enough to meet you, I'll tell you when you can reveal yourself to him. Break our deal and I'll be very upset**." Lady Luck said.

"**Don't worry, he may be an undersized kit, but he's got more guts than brains and I like that. Besides, I haven't so much as seen any pussy in a long time, so if he's going to get as much as I think, there's no way I'm going to miss it. They may be second hand memories, but sex is sex and I'll take what I can get.**" Kyuubi said with a big perverted smile from his cage in another part of Naruto's mind.

===Real World, 10:00 PM===

"Night brat, now get to sleep... and Cuddles is in the livingroom so don't even try to sneak out of your room." Anko said to Naruto from the doorway of the guest room he was in.

"Night Anko-chan... and thanks for teaching me all that stuff, even if I can't use it yet." Naruto said then laughed, which made Anko laugh.

Anko shut his door, a big smile on her face, but the moment it closed her face went dead. "Cuddles, watch him, make sure he doesn't know I was gone, you know what to do if anything happens." Anko said.

"Yesss Anko. and I like him too." Cuddles a female voice.

Anko smiled, nodded, then left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

===10:23 PM, Naruto's Landlord's House===

Moving down the stairs she followed the sound down the short, unlit hallway to the corner of what had to be the basement, in total silence. Staying in the shadows she glanced around the corner into the room. Her sharp eyes took in every detail. '_Hmm, 20 by 30 foot basement, soundproofed to ouside and probably armored, grooves around the doorway means it has a heavy security door... I don't feel any chakra traces so there's no seals, which means he's ready for an attack but this would only slow a Jonin or ANBU down maybe 2 minutes so he must have an escape route hidden in there... only door is likely the bathroom, so that's probably where it is_.' Anko thought then focused fully on the 3 people in the room. '_Fuckin sicko, cock is impressive for his age... 11 inches I'd say, just sitting in his chair jerkin off... I love a good catfight as much as anyone, but that's not even close to a fair fight... don't see a ring so that bitch must be his girlfriend. Mid 20's, great tits, F cups I'd bet, clit is huge, bitch obvious gets off on this as much as he does... wait, what's that around her neck... trophy necklace, I'd say a dozen... those are clits, amd I'd bet my clit everyone of'em belonged to a girl like that one. Where would they... that's a slave mark on her shoulder, and she's definitely not local. There we go, let her stand... she can't be more 8 maybe 10 years old, damn, she's stacked too, they're J cups at least, and from the scars she's been beaten for years... oh no you don't bitch, not this girl, time to end this._' Anko thought, pulled her favorite kunai and 2 standards to throw, then stepped into the room and with.a flick of her wrist, and sadistic smile, she nailed his bare feet to the wooden floor then pulled 2 more. "Party's over asshole... you even reach for that girl bitch and I'll bury these in your tits." Anko said coldly, twirling her favorite kunai on her left finger, her right ready to throw the 2 kunai. His screams of agony were music to her ears.

"What do you want?" He said quickly, the initial sharp pain was dulling to a burning throb.

Anko gave them her 'patented in Hell', sickly sweet smile. "If I was here on official business you'd both be dead right now, but this is personal so I'll give you two scum suckers a choice in how we do this... the easy way... or the hard way." Anko smiled sadistically and licked the edge of her favorite kunai after she said 'hard way'. Anko very subtley watched the nude girl with long white hair standing near the woman, she wasn't even reactiing to what was happening, the look in her eyes told her everything she needed to know about the girl's life.

===11:27 PM===

"Thanks for the help... I hope they don't give you a stomachache." Anko said with a smirk.

"My pleasssure Anko-sssama, they were tassstey." The huge snake carefully coiled in the middle of the room said, nodded and vanished in smoke..

Anko turned to the girl standing next to her, kneeled and tied the necklace around the girl's neck, the new centerpiece of it was its former owner's still hard, and now preserved, 16" clit. On both sides of it were 6 clits from 4 to 7 inches long. As she knew the woman was a civilian, but the necklace has preservation seals built into it, and she knew only 1 place in Konoha to get something like that, The Black Leaf Club, but the owner was also about to help the girl that sold them the girl and necklace in the first place. "Do you remember what I told you Kimara?"

"Hai Anko-sama, and I'm forever in your debt for saving me." Kimara said..

"I'll remember that. We're going somewhere that you may not want to, but as long as you're with me, you're safe, understand... good." Anko said, put a hand on her shoulder and shushined away.

===Nov 2, 12:13 AM, The Black Leaf Club, Owner's Office, Basement===

"Your visits are always delightfully entertaining, but I must say that you've outdone yourself this time Anko-chan, a daughter, a lover and a bodyguard all in one delightfully attractive package. You have my word she'll be cared for and trained in many delightful things. It does get rather boring down here sometimes... you may come back anytime to see her... and bring your new houseguest along." She said.

Anko subtley flinched, she wasn't totally surprised Rose knew about Naruto. "When he's a little older, he isn't ready for your special entertainment yet... and Rose, if anything happens to Kimara or Naruto that I even suspect might be connected to you..." Anko said calmly and pushed up her left sleeve. "My family will be personally offended." Anko said calmly.

Rose raised her eyebrows slightly, to her there was nothing subtle about Anko's threat, and she was fully aware of who she meant, and even for her that was more than she could handle. She had to stay on good terms with the elite of Konoha to stay in business. She looked right into Anko's eyes and gave her a small nod that she understood and agreed. Her happy smile fully returned. "I know it's late, but are you sure you can't stay for a few drinks and a nightcap?" Rose said with a perverted smile.

"I don't do that anymore... but I may come back in about... seven years, and bring some special friends with me." Anko said and smiled.

"Delightful! Then its a date... first floor, sundown?" Rose said and Anko nodded. "Until then my dear Anko-chan, don't be a stranger."

Anko nodded, gave Kimara a hug, returned her smile, then turned and headed for the door.

"Thank you Anko-chan!" Kimara yelled as Anko reached the doors.

Anko paused, smiled happily then opened the big double doors and was out of their sight a few moments later when they closed. She patted the contract in her pocket, her first stop in the moring was the Tower to get this registered. What she'd done wasn't legal by any definition, but she knew the old man would back her and she was damn proud of herself for giving 2 kids new, better lives in the same day.

===7:42 AM, Hokage Tower===

"So he sold it and left, and wants no contact with anyone from Konoha?" Sarutobi said calmly.

"Hai, that's the story and I'm sticking to it." Anko said with a small smirk she knew he saw.

Sarutobi looked into her eyes and sighed, he knew that story was bullshit. "I'll have this officially registered immediately. Anko, off the record I'm proud of you for doing this for him and you will invite me to the party I know you'll have."

"Thanks...and speaking off the record, for giving me the freedom to help Naruto my way, if you were a little younger I'd blow you right here and now." Anko said seriously, while smiling.

Sarutobi's eyes got big as saucers, he KNEW she was dead serious. '_Five percent chance it'd kill me based on my last physical... but it'd be worth it either way._' He thought. "I think you've kept Naruto waiting long enough, dismissed... and please send in my secretary she'll take this to Records and personally file it." Sarutobi said unable to fully hide the reaction on his face.

"Hai... and don't wait too long to find a replacement." Anko said, winked, then turned and left.

"As soon as he can control his power, I'm sending him to bring her back to Konoha, I have a feeling no one else can do it." Sarutobi said to himself after Anko left, then signed and noterized the contract Anko gave him just before his secretary entered.

===Nov 16, 7:10 AM, Anko's Apartment===

Anko walked out of her room, locked her eyes on the kitchen table, power walked to it and stopped next to the chair where he was sitting, casually drinking a glass of orange juice, she glared at him. "I'm only going to ask this once, how in Kami's name did you do this to me?" Anko said strongly.

Naruto finished his juice, got out of the chair and standing about 5' away looked at Anko like nothing was wrong. "You look fine to me, maybe it happens to all the girls in your family when they turn eighteen." Naruto said calmly staring into her eyes.

Anko sighed hard and hung her head for a moment. "Who told you it was last month?" Anko said almost apologetically.

"Yuugao-chan told me by accident... why didn't you tell me your birthday was like a week before you met me?" Naruto said angrily.

Anko was busted and she knew it. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't think about it, I don't like looking back, too many bad memories. Tell me how you did this to me and undo it, and I promise you we'll celebrate tonight, I'll do anything you want, just don't be mad at me. It hasn't been very long but I really care about you Naruto, I haven't had someone in my life like this since I was ten."

"Anything I want, but just for tonight?" Naruto asked, and Anko nodded. he was mad at her, but he was satisfied she'd learned her lesson. "First, what you think of it?"

"Okay... it feels weird having a cock and balls instead of a pussy... but what really impresses me, it this isn't a henge, but real. What really gets me is the size... I have to admit it, you've matured faster than even I expected and since you understand it now I'll tell you the whole truth, as mad as I am you did this to me, I could really enjoy this. I've seen some big ones in my life, but I got a set the size of big grapefruit, and my cock... just saying this amazes me, is as thick as my wrist and hangs to my fucking ankles... I could blow myself! There's no way I could hide this with my skirt." Anko said.

Naruto laughed to himself a moment. "I don't know how I do it, but the second day of training I could do anything you showed me with only a few tries, and have better chakra control than you do, which I still don't understand how because I could barely even mold chakra before we met, except maybe to run faster, but not fast enough because they still caught me most of the time. Anyway, I woke up early this morning and had this modified transformation jutsu in my head, and knew how to do it, it was weird, but really cool, so I snuck into your room, which really surprised me that you didn't wake up, I usually can't even get close to you when your sleeping, you always hear or feel me and wake up before I'm even close. I don't know if you've seen me... but I copied mine onto you, I just made it bigger. It only has five hand signs... I could teach it to you if you want, you should be able to do it with just a little practice. Do you want me to undo it now?" Naruto said.

'_It has to be that woman's influence, whatever power he has gave him almost perfect chakra control and an ability like the sharingan to almost instantly learn jutsu of any kind, I'll have to step up my traiing if he's coming up with his own jutsu already, in only 2 weeks he's already close to surpassing me in skill. I better up my own training before his body catches up to his mind or he'll be kicking my ass around the training ground ahead of time. His devotion to me as his friend and Sensei is the only protection I have. Sarutobi is going to freak when he reads this report on him._' Anko thought. "I believe you... and as long as you can undo this at any time, right? Good. I think I'll keep it a while. I want you to run the stairs as fast as you can first floor to roof and back until ten, then get back here for a shower, I'll fix you lunch and you can have the rest of the day off... and use every step, no skipping. I'll be nice and let you take the elevator to the first floor. Get dressed and go." 5 minutes later Anko watched Naruto leave the apartment and headed for her bedroom with a huge perverted smile..

x

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Luck's Blessing

Chapter 04: A Promise to Serve

By: MikeJV37

x

===Dec 1, 7:32 AM, Anko's Apartment, Naruto: Age 5===

"I have a reward for you, we're going to the park and have some fun, training is cancelled today." Anko said with a smile.

"Cool! Thank you Anko-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, then ran from the kitchen sink where he just put his plate, to Anko and hugged her tightly.

Anko hugged him back, smiling happily only because they were alone. "Okay brat knock it off. Remember, no mushy shit out in public, I have a reputaion to uphold. Ruin my image as a cold-blooded bitch and you'll be begging Ibiki to lock you up in some dark hole to get away from me."

"I love you too Anko-chan." Naruto said happily.

Anko stepped back, got down on her left knee, hands on his shoulders. "Damnit Naruto you're gonna give me an inferiority complex, you're suppossed to at least flinch when I threaten you... aren't you afraid of me?' Anko said almost sadly, still nude.

"Of course I am Anko-chan, but I also know you love me as much as I love you... even if it isn't official, you're the closest thing I have to family. You're my best friend, my Sensei, my big sister and my mom all in one. Besides, you threaten me like five times a day... you threatened to break my arm if I didn't pass you the salt during breakfast this morning!" Naruto said.

Anko was stunned, then thought about what he said and sighed as she hung her head slightly. "I didn't realize I was doing it that much... I don't treat my friends that way, and you're right I do think of you like family, I guess I let being your Sensei influence how I treat you when we aren't training. Not my best month. Some friend I was. If you were older I'd apologize by fucking you, or at least give you a blowjob, but my Naruto-kun deserves better... so to make up for my mistake... until midnight tonight I'm your bitch. I'll do anything you want with only one restriction... no sex, which includes sucking, fucking, fingers and toys in case you try to get sneaky, not that I'd mind but you aren't old enough yet, anything else is okay." Anko said calmly.

Naruto thought a moment while he looked at her, he could tell she felt bad about how she'd treated him, but what to do? Then he heard that voice in the back of his mind again, and smiled at the ideas it gave him. "I know you're sorry Anko-chan, I'm not used to having family either. You taught me to always take advantage of situations like this, which means I should tear you down and break you... but I'm not going to because I owe you for what you've done for me. I can't let you off the hook either, so here's my idea, it's in three parts. First..." Naruto said.

===8:07 AM, Konoha Park===

"Come on Naruto-kun, it'll be fun... and you might like the girl with her, you could always use more friends. Look at her, does she look like she has any friends?" She said.

"It might be fun to prank her... but if she gets mad, you're gonna tell her who you are and take all the blame. The girl is kinda cute, and her hair is nice, reminds me of yours." Naruto said.

"Deal, come on." She said, then took off towards the woman and girl, Naruto close behind.

She saw them coming and turned toward the boy and girl, her guest staying behind her. Something about the boy was familiar, especially the wild blonde hair, but the clothes were wrong. Sleeveless black trimmed orange jacket over a long-sleeved, orange trimmed, black shirt, an odd color scheme she thought, black pants and footwear that got her attention, shinobi sandles. She focused on his face, even from about 50' away she saw the bright blue eyes and marks on his cheeks that gave away his identity as the Kyuubi container, Naruto Uzumaki. The girl though was a mystery. A close look and scan with her senses told her it wasn't a henge or transformation, so who was she? What was throwng her off was the girl's appearance. Shoulder length purple hair, something only 2 people in Konoha had and both were in their 20's. Sleeveless trenchcoat, black, elbow length, fingerless gloves, sleeveless black crop top over a mesh shirt and she'd swear the girl had breasts. She had a brown skirt over snug black lycra knee shorts and shinobi sandles. If she didn't know better she'd swear that girl was Anko, but that wasn't possible. '_Maybe Anko is pranking me, I wouldn't put it past that crazy bitch to do something like this to me._' She thought.

"Hey lady, can your daughter play with us?" The girl said.

Kurenai smirked. "She's not my daughter, I'm her Sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi, this is Hinata Hyuuga, oldest daughter of the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hiashi. Who are you kids?".

"I'm Chichi, and this is my best friend Naruto Uzumaki." Chichi said.

Kurenai was about to say something when she felt Hinata move in front of her and up to Naruto, and she was staring at him in awe, this almost made her lose her composure, she'd NEVER seen Hinata so bold, especially when she HUGGED Naruto. She moved to seperate them and when Naruto looked up at her they locked eyes, and suddenly she felt certain parts of her body flush with blood and heat up, and her heart was pounding in her chest for no reason. Kid or not, she had an almost irresistable urge yank his pants down and suck his dick, which as strange as it sounded she knew was well above average. "Hai, she can play with you, but not here, there's a clearing a few minutes away, lets go there so we won't be interrupted." Kurenai said, fighting her arousal, she gentley but firmly seperated Hinata from Naruto, picked her up, told them to follow her and took off toward the woods north of them.

Following Kurenai, Chichi: aka Anko, was hiding her shock, she didn't expect this. '_Are Hinata and Kurenai among the chosen, like me and Tenten? They must be, there's no other explination for their reactions._' Anko thought.

Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead like he did Tenten, and she reacted the same way.

Anko watched as Hinata changed, from what she knew about her from Kurenai she wasn't surprised what animal Hinata was.

Hinata leapt to her feet. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, Hare of Heart, Second of the Guardians. How may I serve you Naruto-sama." Hinata said.

Kurenai looked at Hinata, stunned. She had rabbit ears on top her head that matched her hair, and sticking out from under the back of her coat above her butt was a large tuft of white hair just like a rabbit would have, and from what she could see, Hinata's fingers and toes had little claws. "Hinata-chan?" Kurenai said, and when Hinata turned to her she almost fell to the ground, Hinata had what she figured were at least H cup breasts straining her jacket.

"I'm fine Kurenai-sensei, I've never felt better in fact, so please don't worry." Hinata said reached up and brushed Kurenai's cheek with her hand, which instantly relaxed her.

Kurenai moved next to Hinata, in front of Naruto and dropped to her knees in submission. "Please Naruto, kiss me as you did Hinata, or fuck me as your slave, but I must serve you, I can feel a connection to you I can't resist much longer." Kurenai said submissively.

"I'll explain how later Kurenai, but I'm Anko, this is a special jutsu. Do it Naruto, she's one of the twelve, I know you can feel it." Anko said.

Naruto nodded, walked up to Kurenai, casually grabbed her large breasts thru her clothes, leaned in, kissed her forehead and released her.

Kurenai moaned happily when he grabbed her breasts, something she'd never allow anyone else to do. A few moments later she collapsed back as power ripped thru her body, but despite how she looked it didn't hurt. A minute later her eyes snapped open she sat up and pivoted onto her left knee, head slightly bowed. "I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, Hawk of Illusion, Fifth of the Guardians. How may I serve you Naruto-sama?"

Anko looked at Kurenai, so far she'd changed the least, as far as she could tell only Kurenai's eyes had changed. Though very similar, her eyes were definitely those of the messanger hawks they used, but redder than normal. "Shouldn't you be more..."

"Bird-like?" Kurenai interrupted. "What makes you think I'm not? I am the Hawk of Illusion, part of my power is the ability to hide my true appearance... oh, that's a very advanced henge Naruto-sama used on you Anko, an actual shapeshift, but I'd expect nothing less from my Master." Kurenai said.

"I'm a bunny!" Hinata said happily, and with minimal effort leapt to the far side of the clearing, turned around and leapt back, landing with barely a sound, then hugged Naruto tightly. "Thank you Naruto, I'm so happy!"

"You're welcome Hinata... can you do anything else?" Naruto said.

Hinata stood there a moment, shifted her hips back and forth a few times then blushed bright red and nodded. "Hai, I have other, abilities, but most I can't really use yet or show you here. I promise I'll show you when I'm older and understand my power better."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay, that's fine Hinata... oh, change back to normal, I think you should still have some of your abilities, just not as strong."

Both did as told, Kurenai focused on a tree on the far side of the clearing then smiled. "I still have my enhanced eyesight, I can see the bark on the trees across the clearing like I'm standing next to them."

"I can still hear what all the other kids in the park are saying." Hinata said happily then squealed and hugged Naruto.

"Now we can all play." Kurenai said with a big smile.

===4:42 PM, Kurenai's Apartment===

"Blackjack!" Naruto said proudly as he put his cards on the table.

Kurenai's jaw dropped, that beat her 20. "That's six times in a row... no one could be this lucky."

Naruto looked at the giggling Hinata and smiled. "Come on Kurenai, you took the bet knowing what could happen."

"Come on Kurenai-chan, we won't tell anyone, we promise, right Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"I promise, but Anko-chan will be back soon, do you really want to do this with her watching?" Naruto said and smirked.

Kurenai paled slightly at the thought of Anko holding this over her head. "Okay, but let's get this over with quickly." Kurenai said, stood, went to the open chair where Hinata just sat, quickly stripped off her dress, leaving her only in her sandles, thigh and arm bandages, and her red panties that she pulled down to her knees before she laid across Hinata's lap face down..

Holding in her laughter Hinata gave Kurenai a quick dozen hard slaps to her butt then let her stand. She couldn't stop her giggles when Kurenai stood and rubbed her butt. "Now get dressed you slut." Hinata said, trying to sound intimidating, and failed because she was giggling the whole time.

"I'm sorry Mistress, I'll be a good girl from now on." Kurenai said, totally humiliated, and when Naruto nodded, she very quickly pulled her panties back up and put her clothes back on, she got back to the table with them just as the door opened.

"I'm back, everyone ready to go?" Anko said.

"Almost, we were playing cards and were just cleaning up." Kurenai said as she scooped up the cards and quickly shuffled them together. "Oh, Anko, we're going to have a talk later about you teaching Naruto to play poker... among other things."

Anko just smiled, but knew her surrogate big sister was going to emotionally rip out her cunt and hand it to her, and not for the first time, but she couldn't stop her if she wanted to, Kurenai had been there for her 24/7 for months after Orochi-teme abandoned her and was a key part in helping her become a Leaf kunoichi. "Hai, Kurenai... did he take you for much?" Anko asked with a smirk.

Kurenai sighed. "Nothing I can't afford to lose, now come on, we don't want to be late." Kurenai said as she thought back to the park earlier when Anko had told her what she'd done and what they were doing later, while Naruto and Hinata were playing.

===4:55 PM===

Naruto looked up at Anko confused, dissappointed and annoyed. "So we're gonna celebrate by going to my old apartment... weeee." Naruto said, the last word dryly as he twirled his right index finger.

Anko didn't even flinch. "So what makes you think this is your old apartment building?"

"Because I lived here for a year, I think I know my apartment building when I see it." Naruto said.

":Look closer." Anko said.

He had just glanced at it, now Naruto took a closer look and his eyes got bigger. "You cleaned it... the graffitti is gone and all the windows and things are fixed!"

"As fun as it is having you around, you need your own place, so I had some friends do a little work to make it livable. You're on the fourth floor right... well lets go see it." Anko said.

Naruto nodded excitedly, then ran to and up the outside staircase to his door.

Anko and Kurenai joined Naruto a minute later, both smiling. "You might need this." Anko said as she held out a key.

"Thank you Anko-chan... I got a little excited." Naruto said, embarrassed.

Anko smirked.

Naruto took the key, put it in the door, unlocked it and pushed it open a couple inches. "It won't be much Kurenai, but I'll show you around." Naruto said, back to the door, facing Kurenai and Anko.

Kurenai tilted her head, smiled, then reached over Naruto and pushed it open. "So that's your idea of not much... then you have to show me what would impress you Naruto, you lil show off."

Naruto spun aroun, looked into his apartment... and his jaw dropped in shock.

Anko walked the zombie-like Naruto into his new apartment with a HUGE smile on her face. "What's wrong Naruto, the way you're acting we're starting to get the impression you've never owned a five thousand square foot, open floor plan condo with first class materials and appliances from all over the Elemental Nation. You probably don't even want to go up to the rooftop terrace and greet the rest of your guests." Anko said casually.

Naruto slowly turned back to Anko, still in shock. "Th... this is... mine?" Naruto said blankly.

"The whole building is yours, I bought it for you a month ago and had it fixed up, that's why I had you stay with me. Congratulations Naruto-kun." Anko said warmly, leaned down and kissed him.

THUD

Anko turned to Kurenai with a smirk after Naruto fainted. "Too much?"

"Yes you are, now pick him up and lets go see the rest on the roof. After he wakes up we can go from there." Kurenai said.

===9:13 PM, Anko's Apartment, Bedroom===

She was looking at him, specifically his smile... or rather, her own sadistic smile she was facing, and she was honestly terrified. Part of that was because he was about to hurt and humiliate her badly... mostly humiliate, but pain was part of that, the main reason was that Kurenai was there smiling happily. "Come on Naruto-kun, send her home." Anko said submissively.

"You said I could do anything I wanted to you except sex, which I understand is because of my age, despite how smart I am... but I wouldn't really enjoy that anyway for the same reason. You're always bragging about what a ballbusting bitch you are, are always threatening me... you did apologize for that but as you've also said, nothing makes a lasting impression on someone like pain and humiliation, and you need a little of both. She doesn't know what I'm gonna do, but she agrees with me... and she said you're always teasing her, that's why she's here, so she'll have something to hold over your head like you do to her." Naruto said.

Anko whimpered in defeat and hung her head, she'd promised him, and she KNEW if she broke her promise to him she'd lose his trust, even if it wasn't permanent she knew he'd drag her through Hell by her clit before even giving her a chance to earn his trust again, and that could take years... then there were the other people she'd have to face who'd be as disappointed in her as they were angry. Basically her entire life would get flushed down the toilet and she'd lose everything she'd spent all these years earning. "Shall I strip now Naruto-sama?"

"Hai.". Naruto said.

"I'm enjoying this as much as you, but you aren't going to injure her are you?" Kurenai said.

"Nothing that will affect her tomorrow." Naruto said with a devious smile.

Kurenai looked at Naruto curiously. She'd rather walk through Konoha nude on a leash connected to a ring thru her clit than disobey Naruto, but she had to ask. "I mean no disrespect Naruto, Amko needs to be taken down a few pegs, but as her friend I must ask what you plan to do to her. As one of your chosen I'll do anything you want, but I'm sort of responsible for her, unofficially."

Naruto sighed. "I can understand that, you did for Anko what she did for me."

"She did." Anko said as she removed her final piece of clothing, her panties.

"Have you heard about my special jutsu I created?" Naruto said.

"No, Anko and I haven't talked much in the last month, but I've heard a few good things about you from other Jonin and like Anko I recognized you when I saw you earlier, before either of you said anything." Kurenai said, then her face showed her emotions when she realized something. "Does this have to do with that advanced transformation you did earlier to Anko so she looked like a kid?"

"Hai. As Anko told you, its an actual shapeshift that's why it fooled you, but I don't know how I do it. The first time I did it was to Anko, but it wasn't to make her a kid, i was mad at her for not telling me about her birthday... and I did this to her in her sleep." Naruto said then turned to the nervous Anko and did the hand signs. "NARUTO STYLE: TRANSFORMATION!"

Kurenai mouthed the words. Transformations were part of Genjutsu, and no one in Fire Country was better at it than she was, so she watched Naruto and Anko with all her senses on full alert to see how he did it. There was a quieter 'pop' than she expected, but the usual smoke, and when it cleared a moment later she gasped in shock at what was hanging between Anko's legs to her ANKLES! "Is that... real?" Kurenai said, stunned.

"Hai. If I know Naruto, and I do, I don't have a pussy at the moment." Anko said and sighed sadly when Naruto shook his head. "I can tell you unless he stops me... Naruto is going to bust my balls... literally, but when he changes me back I'll be fine."

"That's incredible Naruto." Kurenai said.

"Thanks... I've used this on her a couple times this month but she usually enjoys it, I'll probably do it to you to eventually Kurenai, or maybe try out a few others I've been working on and need to test." Naruto said casually, knowing Kurenai had no choice.

Kurenai nodded, scared, nervous and excited all at once. She watched Naruto walk up to Anko, who wasn't hiding her fear, but did nothing to protect herself..

"Kurenai, promise me you won't tell anyone about this and I'll owe you big." Anko said, Naruto standing in front of her.

"I'll do it under one condition." Kurenai said with a smirk.

"What is it, just name it." Anko said nervously, she ddn't like the look on Kurenai's face.

"Although I'm basically Naruto-kun's bitch, I'm also one of his special Guardians and that means I outrank you within the family and since I have no choice in this I'm going to enjoy myself and cut loose when I get the chance, just like you always wanted me to." Kurenai said.

"Which means?" Anko said nervously.

"Since Naruto only has you like this for tonight... I want to help bust your balls." Kurenai said with a devious, perverted smile.

"Kami help me." Anko whimpered.

"Not tonight bitch." Kurenai said.

x

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Luck's Blessing

Chapter 05: Turn of the Hidden Leaf

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: I'll mostly be using this chapter as filler to get through the academy years and the early events and set up future events. I know it's a 6-7 year time skip, basically, but what I will have should be very entertaining. And besides... until they're older I can't really do the fun stuff everyone is waiting for. Honestly, I am too. Oh, this chapter starts a year and a month after after chapter 4 ended, just so there no confusion. PS: Additin to the A?N, had an idea that would only work in this, and 1, maybe 2 of my other fics, it's so pervertedly twisted I scare myself. hope you enjoy, as I'm gonna crank the pervy level up to 11,,, and it only foes to 10!

x

===Dec 27, 4:35 PM, Hyuuga Compound, Main Hall, Naruto: Age 6===

I'd been 1 year to the day since Hinata brought him home for her Fifth birthday party, he didn't want the demon vessel anywhere near his only child at first, but Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuuhi had vouched for him, and chaperoned just in case anything happened, and nothing had. He'd fought it for months, but with Hinata making noticable improvement in her Taijutsu, studies and overall confidence, not to mention the... intimite persuation, of his wife Hannah, he'd given Naruto a real chance to prove he's trustworthy, and for once he was glad to be proven wrong. While he still needed help with his manners, especially at the table, his positive influence on Hinata couldn't be ignored... and there was still the incident in the alley, or the woman that had spoken thru him could control or even tame Kyuubi as claimed, to have that kind of power protecting, and potentially marrying his daughter would benifit his Clan in ways even he couldn't guess at yet... and Hannah loved the idea too, she'd said there was more to him than they knew, she could feel it, she'd never been wrong so he had to agree. He turned sharply to his side when he heard Hannah grunt and saw her hand go to her swollen stomach, she was 6 months pregnant. "The pain again?" Hiashi said quietly and she nodded. "Isn't the medicine helping?".

"No... whatever is wrong, if they can't find the cause... I won't survive the birth. Please tell Hinata I'm tired and am going to go lay down for a while, and that I'm sorry I'll miss the rest of her party." Hannah said.

===March 27, 6:48 AM, Hospital, Maternity Ward, Waiting Room===

Hiashi turned suddenly when Anko, Kurenai, his daughter Hinata who should be at home still alseep, Naruto and Tenten, they rushed up to him.

"Where's mom? I know she won't survive this, but I can save her! Please you have to take me to mom now, before it's too late." Hinata said fiercely, full of concern.

"What do you mean you can save her? You shouldn't even know that." Hiashi said.

"Please daddy, i'll tell you everything later, PLEASE take us to her, I can save her if you let me!" Hinata said, her eyes tearing up.

Hiashi glanced at Anko and Kurenai, both nodded.

"She can do it, but we're running out of time." Kurenai said.

He didn't see how Hinata could do what the best doctors and med nin in Konoha couldn't, but if she could...

===5:04 PM, Hospital, Room 214===

They'd just walked into her room, Hiashi on her right nearest the door, Hinata and the others on her left. "I just woke up a few minutes ago, the nurse told me you saved me with some strange jutsu Hinata-chan... but I don't understand how you could of done it." Hannah said tiredly, but happily.

Hinata glanced nervously at Naruto who nodded then Anko took a step back. "This is how..." Hinata said then transformed into her Guardian form, as did Kurenai and Tenten.

Hannah immediately looked at Naruto, slightly shocked. "So... you're Naruto's Guardians... thank you Hinata-chan, now please tell me everything."

===5:31 PM===

After Hinata had finished, Hannah had been quiet a minute, then sent everyone but him away, what surprised him was her sealing the room, which he saw visibley drained her for a moment, telling him how weakened she really was from delivering Hinata's lil sister, Hanabi. Though he knew her pretty well, the look on her face made him nervous. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You're an orphan i understand, never knew your parents, or even who they are. Until Anko you didn't know what it was like to have someone care about you like a family." Hannah said, Naruto nodded. "Despite that you're a kind, caring person, and this ability you have you shared with Hinata and are her best friend. You gave her strength and heloed her believe in herself... and most importantly, by doing so you allowed Hinata to save my life when no one else could. I know my death would of crushed her spirit and without me around Hiashi would of turned cold... don't tell anyone this but I'm his true strength, I keep him sane and level-headed. I'm only saying this because I know Anko very well, and you are not to tell anyone what I said to you or what I'm about to do for you, promise me on Hinata's life." Hannah said seriously. She smiled when Naruto nodded and promised. "In the last few months you've noticed my breasts have gotten bigger... please don't try to deny it, I know you've looked. They're swollen with milk for my baby... but because of your past, and what you did for Hinata, my Clan and especialy me as I'd be dead now... I'm going to give you something you were denied as a baby." Hannah said, smiling at the confusion on his face. Standing on her left, Hannah pulled her sheets down to her waist, opened her special hospital gown exposing her very swollen, milk heavy left breast, her huge nipple erect. She lifted the end with her arm. "Enjoy, it's all yours."

Naruto stared at her stunned.

"Please Naruto, as a mother I want to do ths, knowing you don't remember anything of your mother... drink your fill." Hannah said.

The look on her face struck a chord within him, he couldn't refuse her. "Hai. Thank you... Kaa-san." Naruto said then layed on the side of her bed and moved his face toward her swollen nipple as he opened his mouth.

===Sept 1, Taijutsu Class, Outdoor Training Ground===

As Naruto squared off with Mizuki, using the standard Taijutsu stancem not the hebi style he was learning from Anko, he looked into his eyes. He'd seen fear and hate his whole life, and thanks to Anko and the other ANBU in her building he'd learned to look deeper and really read what he saw, and Mizuki might as well of been holding a big sign that said I can and will kill you first chance I get. His body language told Naruto he was at least a high level Chunin, maybe low Jonin in skill, but he also knew something he'd bet Mizuki didn't. He'd tested this on several of the men in Anko's building, with their permission, and his special jutsu had a side effect when used on men... it totally screwed up their chakra control for at least 5-10 minutes depending on their skill. And best of all, because he used some of his special Guardian Power to do it, no one could reverse or dispel it but him, not even the old man. He scanned Mizuki with his senses, and quickly decided what version would be most effective on him. When Mizuki gave the signal he flashed thru the 5 hand signs for what had become 1 of his favorite jutsu, which luckily fell within the rules for him to use. The brief look of confusion on Mizuki's face as he tried to figure out what jutsu he was using, it was too late. "NARUTO STYLE: TRANSFORMATION!"

There was a soft 'pop' only he and Mizuki heard, a whisp of smoke, then gasps and some laughter from his new classmates.

"Nothing happened brat." Mizuki said confidently, then shock appeared on his face as his voice was different.

Before the now female Mizuki could figure out how and why he was a huge-breasted female version of himself, Naruto dashed in with a very devestating kick to Mizuki's pussy that made her shriek in blinding agony and drop to her knees paralyzed with pain, he whipped open Mizuki's vest, ripped open her shirt freeing her braless breasts, grabbed her nipples in the most painful grip Anko had taught him, and twisted them as far as he could in opposite directions.

Mizuki screamed in agony, his male mind unable to deal with his now 'weaker', and sesitive, female body.

"Who's your daddy, bitch." Naruto said, the line from a movie he'd watched with Anko, then glanced down, took aim, and DROVE his foot into the heart of Mizuki's new womanhood... and crushed her clit. Mizuki passed out cold, Naruto let her fall, yanked her pants down her her knees, and with the whole class watching, ripped out a handfull of her silvery bush and sprinkled it on her bare breasts. "What a pussy." Naruto said, turned to the stunned class, smiled, waved to a red-faced Hinata who waved back, and headed for her. When he got there he was flooded with questions of how he did that. He was enjoying it until he heard the girl he knew as Ino Yamanaka call him a pervert who should be kicked out. The pink-haired girl with her, Sakura Haruno, agreed with a comment about a woman's body being sacred and kept away from perverts like him.

===Sapt 2, 7:40 AM, Academy, Front Grounds===

"Now Naruto-kun." Kurenai said, holding her Genjutsu, the 2 caught in it believed they were still walking..

Next to Kurenai, Anko was smiling like an idiot, she LOVED this... a revenge prank with an ironic twist. "Hurry up, we'll be in deep shit if we get caught, Nai-chan could lose her new promotion to Jonin."

"Don't worry about Sarutobi-san, I have an idea that should put him in my pocket." Naruto said, focused on his targets and pushed everything else out of his mind, this was tough even for him. "Naruto style: transformation." Naruto whispered, then there was a small puff of smoke in front of each of them. Naruto nodded to Anko as he caught his breath, as he'd basically just done 2 jutsu at once.

Anko flashed thru the hand signs for 1 of Naruto's new jutsu, this 1 anyone could do. "DELAYED BINDING RELEADSE!" Anko said, and her 2 targets shimmered for a moment. "Done, now go, we'll finish then release'em." Anko said.

Naruto nodded and blurred away in a short burst of speed.

===7:46 AM, Academy Front Grounds===

Standing to the left of the Main Gate, about 30' away from them, Hinata to his right and Tenten to his left, which was too brief because she was a year ahead he only saw her before classes and at Lunch. He smirked deviously. "Watch this girls, Naruto's class in humility is about to start." Naruto said, pointed to Ino and Sakura, then made a hand sign. "'Release!" Naruto said so only they heard him.

Ino and Sakura suddenly stopped as they felt didn't notice the Genjutsu fade, but Ino felt her panties rip and fall off, then something slapped her thigh and calf. Sakura dropped her books as her red shirt ripped in several places up the front and fell to the ground behind her, then gasped in shock as her nonexsistant chest suddenly had not 2, but 4 fat breasts each as big as her head, the second set below her originals. Both girls were too horrified to even cover up.

"What do you know, Ino is a horse cocked futa and Sakura has four boobs like a cow! Hey Sakura, to you give cherry flavored milk?" Naruto yelled so everyone heard him.

===12:07 PM, Academy Infirmery===,

"I don't understand it Inomi-san, Sakari-san, this wasn't in their files... I've used every jutsu I know, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can fo for them, these changes are real and permanent, Ino is what's known as a futanari, hermaphrodite is the medical term... and Sakura has four very large breasts... otherwise both are in perfect health. There is one other thing though, that I must mention..." The Nurse said.

The 2 women were relieved their daughters were healthy, though both were confused as to how this happened. "What is it?" Inomi Yamanaka said.

"I've never seen or heard of anything like it, and it has to be a jutsu... but for some reason I can't keep either girl covered." The Nurse said and saw their confusion. "Follow me and I'll show you." The Nurse said then lead them into the girls room.

"MOM!" Both girls exclaimed and were quickly wrapped in comforting motherly hugs.

"The Nurse took a shirt from the cabinet. "Please release them and watch... Sakura, please put this shirt on." She said and tossed it to Sakura.

Sakura sighed sadly and nodded, then put it on. "Five... four... three... two... one... zero." Sakura said and at zero, her shirt shredded and fell off.

"I do the same thing with panties, boxers, shorts, even pants, they just fall part. It only happens when I try to cover... this." Ino said then spread her legs, she was sitting on the bed, legs together.

Inomi gasped in shock, her hands shooting her her mouth. "Dear Kami that's big!" Inomi said.

"Eighteen inches long, just over an inch and a half thick... and these are just as big." Ino said and lifted her purple skirt, showing her big lemon-sized balls.

Inomi swallowed nervously. "Do you still... are you..."

A tear ran down Ino's right cheek. "No... but I still have a womb, I could still be a mom when I get older." Ino said.

"And this is all that happened to you Sakura-chan?" Sakari said.

"Hai, They mess up my balance, but I can get used to'em. Classes are going to be uncomfortable for a while but..." Sakura said.

"Wait... you want to go back to classes?" Sakari interrupted, stunned.

Ino and Sakura nodded. "We still want to be kunoichi, this is just... a weird Bloodline-limit." Ino said.

===March 3, 8:03 AM, Hokage Tower===

"What are the current numbers on this... strange condition?" Sarutobi said.

"Thirty-eight civilian women and girls are futas, twenty-three are mulls. Eighteen Academy girls snd three kunoinchi Instructors are a mix, not counting what happened to Mizuki six months ago, but she's adapted, even mellowed a lot. well that's probably the wrong word. There are rumors but nothing solid." Asuma said.

"Thirty-three branch memebrs are futa, nine are mulls... and the latest is Main Branch, a mull." Hiashi Hyuuga said, hiding his emotions.

"Who is it Hiashi?" Sarutobi said.

Hiashi looked around at the other Clan Heads and the single guest, then sighed softly. "Hannah... and all four are lactating."

A muffled perverted giggle was heard by all.

"Twelve mulls, three futas,." Choza Akimichi said.

"Sixty-six mulls, one futa as of last night, Akemi." Shibi Aburame said emotionlessly.

"Only 2 futa, Ino and Inomi, no others have been affected." Inoichi Yamanaka said.

"Ten futas, Yoshino the only mull, no one else has been affected in the last two months." Shikaku Nara said tiredly. "And she's still troublesome, but in a different way now... not that I mind." He said and smirked briefly.

"No changes, every female age nine and up is a mull or futa." Fugaku Uchiha said, slightly annoyed his entire Clan was affected.

"You're just pissed Mikoto has a bigger dick and you're her bitch now!" Tsume said, barely holding in her laughter.

"Tsume please." Sarutobi said strongly.

Tsume nodded and surpressed her emotions. "Forty mulls, twenty-two futas, the only new cases were last month, I'm the latest mull, Hana the latest futa." Tsume Inuzuka said.

"Has Hotaru had any success finding a material that won't shred?" Sarutobi said.

"Sorry, I can't do anything either, there is chakra around the affected area of the body, but no seal I try works, what ever this is, its stronger than me. The only thing I can say for sure is that there are no negative side effects. If you want my opinion, it hasn't changed any, your only chance for a cure... and honestly I hope its never found... is to get Tsunade. I doubt she'll come back though, even for you... and good luck even finding her." Jiraiya said.

"Thank you... Dismissed." The Third Hokage said, a very subtle amount of tension in his voice. As soon as everyone was gone, he flashed thru a series of hand signs at blinding speed and put his strongest sealing jutsu the room then laid back in his chair for another minute then groaned loudly as he tensed up a few moments then went limp.

A few moments later his chair rolled back then Kurenai stood from under his desk with a big smile on her face and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Thank you Hokage-sama... I think you can make those changes now, and if Homura, Koharu or Danzo give you any trouble, let us know and we'll take care of them for you. Make this happen for us... and Anko and I will do a scene from any of those books... even the nastiest catfight." Kurenai said seductively.

"Hai." Sarutobi said sitting up, then froze when she leaned in, reached down and grabbed his balls.

"Remember, as much as we all love and respect you... if anyone finds out we're behind this, Anko and I will pay you a lil visit..." Kurenai and very firmly squeezed his balls. "And what we do to your manhood, despite how impressive for your age, won't be pleasant or gentle." Kurenai said calmly, and when he nodded she released him.

He immediately unsealed the room, she kissed his cheek and vanished, then he stood and pulled up his pants. "Should I be letting them get away with changing Konoha like this... no. Is it worth it... yes." Sarutobi said and smiled. Sure Naruto's women literally had him by the balls and he was little more than a slave now, he didn't get this much action when he was in his prime.

===Dec 27, 6:41 AM, Hyuuga Compound, Naruto: Age 10===

Hinata entered the changing toom of the Family baths, crossed the room, went around the corner to her regular spot and froze, someone was waiting for her in a bath kimono. She was surprised because everyone knew this was her time, it was her privilage, but she didn't recognize the slightly older, and well built, girl standing there. "Who are you? I know every Branch member and don't recognize you." Hinata said calm and polite, while she half slipped into a fighing stance.

She sighed sadly, despite her emotions demanding the opposite, there was nothing she could do, she'd been up almost 2 hours and was mentaly drained from trying to fight it, acceptance had been her only option and she'd taken it. "I'm your present from Naruto-san, happy birthday Hinata-sama." She said, gave a small bow and dropped her kimono, revealing her nude body, full E cup breasts and smooth crotch most Hyuuga females had.

Hinata stared at the taller girl a few moments, something about her voice was very familiar. Her eyes snapped open. "Neji?"

"I used to be, but that name no longer applies, it was strongly recomended to me that you give me a new name." She said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said to herself as she smiled.

===July 30, 7:38 AM, Academy Front Grounds, Naruto: Age 11===

Nearing the tree to the far left of the entrance, Hinata to his right side, he turned when he heard a familiar voice call his name happily. He smiled at the 2 girls running toward the mysterious shredding effect had faded 2 years ago, both were fully exposed. In the 5 years since he'd originally done it as a prank to teach them a lesson in humility and being nice to people, at Anko's insistance they'd started doing others that needed a lesson. 6 months after the first incident the changes had stopped, a temporary law had been enacted to make it legal for any female with 'The Condition' as it was generally called, could walk the streets, work and attend Academy normally, and her nudity was to be ignored and she was to be treated as if dressed. 6 months later no one even reacted anymore, a year later we got a new Hokage thanks to Jiraiya. A year later when the chakra field that stopped them from covering up faded, it had become a trend, and now, years later it was a full tradition, and the girls, as they had with clothes and other status symbols girls measured themselves by socially, what you were and how well endowed you were was now what mattered, the mull's had taken to tying ribbons around their large nipples, and the futas around the base and/or neck of their long cock, always to match their clothes like a fashion accessory. There was nothing sexual about it, unless she was at least a Genin, or 16 if a civilian. New classes had even been created to teach girls how to move, fight, etc,,, depending on what they were, each had specialized classes run by a fully trained kunoich futa/mull. In the 5 years since she was afflicted, Ino had grown, and as with anyone their age, so had her body. She now sported a nice set of D cups that were kept covered by her normal top, but her skirt, now slit in the front, let her show off her now 26 inch cock to swing freely, though it now curved back between her legs like a tail around mid-calf instead of dragging the ground, a purple ribbon tied around the neck about 8 inches from the end. Sakura had grown too, and like Ino was a little taller than him, and her 4 breasts fully exposed and lightly tanned like her skin, as was Ino's cock from years in the sun, they'd grown to full, semi-round, H cups, her thick, 2 inch long nipples all had a pink ribbon.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan." Ino exclaimed happily.

Sakura just waved, letting Ino do most of the talking as usual. She liked to talk as much as Ino, but wasn't as direct.

"Did you guys hear what happened yesterday?" Ino asked excitedly, she LOVED spreading the latest gossip.

x

End chapter 4

x

Definition of Terms:

Futa: short for Futanari, a japanese term that basically means being both genders. (rough translation)

Mull: short for Multiple, in this case, multiple breasts.


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Luck's Blessing

Chapter 06: Snake Mistress De-Fanged

By: MikeJV37

x

===June 12, 11:19 AM, Hokage Tower, Naruto: Age 12===

"Congratulations Team Seven on not only completing the mission in the record time of twenty minutes, but your tenth D-Rank mission in your first week as a new Genin team." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, with Naruto's plan, Hinata's eyes and Tenten's speed... it was easy, I just hung back and watched. Here's your cat back." Anko said proudly, and handed Tora back to the Daimyo's wife.

"Oh thank you, I..." The Daimyo's wife, Madame Shijimi, said.

"Madame Shijimi." Naruto calmly interrupted.

Everyone went silent, normally interrupting her was like interrupting Tsunade, bad for your career, and in Tsunade's case your health. That had changed about a year ago however, only Naruto did it though, and only for 1 reason.

Madame Shijimi turned to Naruto mostly calm, but she was obviously nervous, even a little scared. "W,what do you want Naruto?"

"Do you know why Tora is always escaping from you and coming here?" Naruto said.

"No." Madame said nervously.

"She's just like you... a horny old pussy. She comes here to get fucked by all the male cats we have around here." Naruto said calmly. "That, and she hates how you smother her and squeeze her too hard. So put her down... now." Naruto commanded.

"But I love..." Madame said.

"Shut up whore!" Naruto commanded strongly. "Tell me Shijimi-chan... do you want to cancel our contract and have me take back my very generous gifts?" Naruto said and she immediately shook her head 'No'. "Then take off that coat, its hiding your body. We know you love Tora, but you need to ease up on her, be gentle... maybe get her some friends. Oh, and name your gifts."

Madame nodded and removed her coat, revealing a purple silk shirt, ankle-length black skirt and black high heel shoes. "Please, you aren't going to hurt me are you? Not that I'd mind... but if it got out that the most powerful woman in Fire Country was..."

"Nothing but a subbie slut." Naruto said.

Madame Shijimi nodded. "Even if he didn't divorce me, I'd be socially dead, a laughing stock, just an overdressed street whore."

"You're safe here so relax, strip, and tell us what your gifts are as you show'em." Naruto said.

"My first gift was a strong,sexy body instead of the fat body I used to have, I look and feel twenty years younger." Madame Shijimi said then removed her shirt showing a custom bra that she unhooked. "My second gift from... Naruto-sama, was my breasts, they were H cups that looked and felt like sacks of pudding with small nipples... now I have four, firm, womanly J cups with saucer-sized nipples." Madame said as she removed her custom-made, 4 cup bra. The materials and fit were custom, 4 cup bras were common in Fire Country now. She sighed then unfastened the belt of her skirt and it fell to the floor. "My third gift is in my custom made, silk futabag... or as it's commonly called, a... I feel so dirty saying this, but I must admit I rather enjoy it... a cock sock. As you can see as I remove it, the balls of most futa women are the size of grapefruit, some a little bigger, Naruto-sama was generous and mine are like two cantaloupes and are just as heavy. My currently flaccid cock is twenty inches long and rather thick, an eight inch girth I believe, a little bigger than the average futa woman. Fully aroused I'm much longer than all but a two or three, as I understand... once again Naruto-sama was very generous and gave made me thirty-six inches fully aroused." Madame said as she stood before them only in her shoes.

"Well done Shijimi-chan. I can tell from your swollen balls you haven't released in about... I'd say a month?" Naruto said, Madame blushed slightly and nodded. "I thought so, and that bothers me. Since you've been a good girl, and are one of the few that know about my special Guardians, I'm going to give you a special honor if you agree to do what I said concerning Tora... you get to fuck one of my Guardians... who can take even your cock down to the balls in any hole you want... Anko." Naruto said.

Madame's face lit up with happiness. "I agree Naruto-sama!"

= FLASHBACK =

===Oct 10, 4:56 PM, Monument Apartments, Gymnasium, Naruto: Age 10===

"Are you sure about this Naruto, we all know you're strong, but just being strong doesn't mean shit and you know that." Anko said.

"I know Anko-sensei. I've passed every test you've given me, I spent our week off from Academy in the Forest of Death and not only thrived, but I came up with four unique jutsu and am willing to sell two of them to Konoha to be taught to shinobi Chunin rank and higher, and my Taijutsu is almost as good as Gai's if he doesn't open the Gates. I even created my own Summoning Contract thanks to fluffy." Naruto said.

"Does everyone agree that he deserves to be tested?" Anko said from the center of the sparring mats.

"Hai." Yuugao said.

"Definitely." Yamato said.

"He's ready for the responsibility." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Hai, I'm one of the few people in Konoha he can't sneak up on... little shit broke all my records too." Itachi said.

Naruto smiled. "And my girlfriend doesn't have a bigger dick." Naruto said and smirked at him.

"Ignore him Itachi, you know he's just trying to upset you... and I agree, Naruto is ready." Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded, sighed, then smiled. "At least I can fuck my girlfriend brat."

Naruto huffed at him. "Uchiha-teme."

"He's ready." Asuma said after he stopped laughing.

"Hai." Ibiki said gruffly, though he was laughing inside and looking forward to the action.

"Fine, if even scarface agrees I can't argue." Anko said, smirking at Ibiki. "Okay Naruto, you know the rules, Taijutsu only, no fatal or crippling attacks, otherwise anything goes... so watch your balls, you know I'll bust'em if I get a chance. Oh, and remember this isn't personal, I'm your opponent, an enemy kunoichi, so treat me that way... show me any mercy and I won't even talk to you for a month." Anko said seriously.

Naruto nodded. "Hai... bitch."

Anko smiled. "That's my boy. Hokage-sama,"

"If you're both ready... good, then begin!" Tsunade said.

Waiting for the signal, Anko blurred in at top speed with a left cross at Naruto's face that he dodged to her left, reacting fast she whipped a left back fist at him which he ducked. "Damn!" Anko quickly said then snapped her right leg out at his stomach and he vanished from her sight. Acting on instinct she spun with her kick in time to catch a punch that would of hit her lower back and immediately snapped her right knee into his chest, smiling when it connected and sent him back with a flip. "Not bad brat, so let's step it up a notch." Anko said and boosted her speed from 70% to 90% of her maximum as she moved behind Naruto with a chop to the back of his neck... and froze when an elbow buried low in her stomach, knocking most of the wind from her lungs. "How?" Anko managed to say as he turned around facing her.

"I felt you, even with your chakra suppressed." Naruto said then drove his open hands up into the undersides of her breasts.

Anko's mouth fell open in blinding agony, she'd NEVER felt pain like that in her breasts and she'd always prided herself on her ability to withstand pain, especially in her 'iron tits' as she'd occasionally referred to them. The next thing she knew she was crashing to the floor on her back and realized her legs were in the air. Before she could do anything there was an explosion of intense pain between her legs, they were dropped and she curled up a moment, the pain was as bad as anything she'd ever suffered.

"So... what would you guys like to see first, her tits or her pussy?" Naruto said.

"Pussy."

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"What? He asked... and it isn't like half the kunoichi in Konoha don't walk around half naked already." Kakashi said.

"And they all have bigger cocks than you Kakashi." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Pussy. I said I'd never do it after I changed, but I may have to whip out my cock and jerk it, my balls are churning." Yuugao said.

"Pussy, with that shirt its not like we all haven't had a good look at her tits already." Ibiki said.

"Fucking traitors."Anko said as she struggled up to her feet, she wanted to be mad, but she wasn't and knew they could tell. She expected this and knew 5 years ago it was coming, but actually going through it was more humbling than she expected.

"Pussy it is then, sorry Anko-chan." Naruto said.

Anko tried to hold it in, but failed... and whimpered pathetically, a clear signal to everyone that she knew she was doomed.

"Anko-chan, are you a futa?" Kurenai said playfully, knowing what was now tenting her skirt.

"Fucking pain fetish." Anko said, only half trying to whisper and knew they heard her. Anko reached under her skirt, ripped off her panties and tossed them to Kurenai. "Come on brat, two shots to the pussy can't put me down and you know it. For the record... I don't care what part of me anyone sees, and at the moment, Anko Mitarashi is all woman!" Anko said and lifted the front of her skirt so everyone clearly saw her erect 9" clit standing out between her bald lips, under her large, thick purple bush. "And unless he breaks it... and I'm not even fully aroused, so suck on that Kakashi... I'm not a futa and I'm still bigger than you!" Anko said proudly.

"Baa-chan, it I did break her clit... can you heal it?" Naruto said, honestly curious.

Tsunade thought a moment then smiled sadistically. "Easy, take about two minutes and she's good as new. Oh, and Naruto... broken, ripped off, its the same to this old sucker."

Anko flinched, she knew Tsunade was getting her back for calling her that. "Oh fuck... I might as well go down my way... FIGHTING!" Anko said then charged Naruto, hands low obviously to grab his balls.

They all smirked, this was classic Anko, and they also know this was Tsunade's way of getting revenge on her for the comment, it was no secret Tsunade was a little vain. The rest of the fight went as they expected, Naruto dodged her attacks as he stripped her coat, then shirt, her skirt that now hid nothing. After she was nude Naruto beat her tits like drums. There were 2 big moments after that, the first was when he caught 1 of her kicks then used his free hand to grab her 14" clit and basically jerk her off until she orgasmed and her juices ran down her leg... of course to get her to do it he was much rougher than most would be, and they definitely wouldn't finish by literally crushing it in their hand. They were a little surprised Anko actually stayed aroused. A few minutes throwing her around ended with Naruto grabbing Anko's entire bush in his hand, then after some begging she finally broke down, admitted defeat and that only her Master and soul mate could bald her pussy, which Naruto did in a single pull, revealing to her further embarrassment a tattoo of an adorable pink bunny on her mound.

Standing next to Tsunade, Ibiki leaned closer. "I personally trained Anko to be the toughest bitch around, and he broke her down like she's some civilian... and that's without any training from me. No offense Tsunade-sama but I think he could break you as easily. I say he's ready to be an ANBU and an Interrogation Specialist. He put down Anko easily, and he's not even taking this seriously." Ibiki whispered to Tsunade.

"I've seen enough, you pass Naruto, everyone agree?" Tsunade said.

Everyone nodded, the women were staring at Naruto, excited and scared.

Naruto smiled happily at them. "So, was everyone impressed?"

"Hai... you've been holding back on me, Naruto." Anko said, genuinely impressed at how skilled he'd become.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

"You okay Anko-chan, I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Naruto said, honestly concerned.

"I'm fine Naruto, but I could use some healing Tsunade, he just handed me my womanhood on a silver platter." Anko said.

Naruto suddenly straightened up like he felt something, and smiled. "Allow me Anko-chan." Naruto said, turned toward Anko, took her cheeks pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Anko smiled, the look on his face told her he knew that she knew he was going to do this eventually. "I'll explain in a minute." Anko said then fell back, shaking.

They watched a few moments until Anko started changing, the bruises on her breasts quickly healed, as did her clit which retracted.

Anko sprang to her feet. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, Snake of Stealth, Fourth of the Guardians. How may I serve you Naruto-sama?"

They looked at Anko, they'd seen the others, and Anko had the most noticable changes. Her skin was covered in tiny purple scales, her eyes were yellow with vertical slit pupils, from her chin down the front of her neck between her now H cup breasts down to the top of her bald mound were 4" wide, light purple scales like on a snake's belly, and the bunny tattoo was gone.

"I always knew I'd be one of your Guardians Naruto-sama, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Forgive me?" Anko said.

"Of course... I guess I can see why you didn't, you had to train me first, make me strong enough to beat you. Wait... if I'm going to be an ANBU, does that mean I'm officially an adult, at least secretly since I can't tell anyone I'm an ANBU?" Naruto said.

"After you sign the papers, get your mask and uniform, yes. That means you can also have sex... Kami help us." Tsunade said.

"ALL RIGHT, I've waited a long time for this... you still aren't gonna get any of this snake pussy Kakashi, and my clit can now match any cock in Konoha... you just got even less impressive. By the way, when was the last time you got laid?" Anko said.

Kakashi sighed sadly and looked at the floor. "Four years ago... I'd be better off as a futa." Kakashi said sadly but sincerely.

Everyone went silent and stared at him, even Anko was stunned.

"Do you mean it?" Naruto said.

"Do you know how hard it is to impress a woman... when the AVERAGE, PRETEEN, futa has a sixteen inch cock... and the legal futas are even bigger?"

"He has a point, I hate admitting it Kakashi-san... but I'm a little guilty of that too, and feel bad about it. As far as dating, most single women prefer futas now." Yuugao said.

All the guys nodded, a little sadly.

"I hadn't noticed. I stopped, dating, when I started training Naruto. I didn't realize it was that bad now. Sorry." Anko said.

"If you mean it Kakashi... I can arrange it." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at him.

"You know I have my transformation jutsu I used on Mizuki... what only some of you know is... The Condition isn't real, I do it with my special jutsu."

Kakashi, Itachi and Ibiki went bug-eyed and slack-jawed for a moment.

"It's true, and don't even think about trying to get back at Naruto if you have a problem with this, only a small group of people know that everything that's happened in the last four years was all Naruto." Tsunade said.

Ibiki laughed, loudly, a few moments. "Any chance you can teach me that jutsu Naruto, I could use it for Interrogations. Imagine the look on some hard ass enemy nin's face when I turn him into a woman." Ibiki said and started laughing sadistically.

"He's scary... has he always been like that Anko?" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea. As much as I love fucking with people's minds... I'm not even a rank amateur compared to him, and he trained me to be his best interrogator." Anko said.

"I'll think about it. So what do you say Kakashi, now that you know... do you want to be a futa?" Naruto said.

Anko smirked. "Kakashi... if you do it, imagine how Gai will react to seeing his hip eternal rival is a futa now... he'll shit a brick... and he'll either leave you alone, or do what you did and find out how to be a futa just to stay your rival, either way it's win win. Seriously, what would everyone here rather see, Gai in tight green spandex, or a huge breasted, bull-cocked futa in tight green spandex?"

"Futa!" Everyone immediately said in unison.

"Then for the good of Konoha, and all our eyes... I'll do it. What the hell, I've done everything else, this'll be fun." Kakashi said.

"I have to ask." Itachi said and sighed. "First I have to say I'm really impressed you could sneak into all the Clan Estates, use that jutsu mulriple times, and get out, completely undetected... you must tell me where the holes in our security are. Okay... do my parents know you did this to our entire Clan?"

"Mikoto-chan does... and I hope this doesn't shatter any ideals you have about them, but unofficially... Mikoto-chan runs the Uchiha Clan now and behind closed doors Fugaku is her subbie bitch, she busted his balls and took his ass, literally, a few years ago." Naruto said.

"I showed her how to do it... but she came to me, she'd always wanted to, but didn't have the courage to say anything until she became a futa and got used to it." Anko said.

Itachi sighed sadly. "I kinda suspected something was going on... just tell me our Clan isn't the only one."

"Its not, but don't ask which Clans, its classified 'Hokage's Eyes Only'." Tsunade said.

Itachi nodded.

= END FLASHBACK =

===June 12, 11:36 AM, Hokage Tower, Naruto: Age 12===

Without a word and only 1 hand sign, Hinata, nude from the waist down, had made herself a futa equal in endowment to Madame Shijimi, she was leaning against the wall watching Madame Shijimi fuck Anko's pussy down to her massive balls, Anko's body stretched to be able to easily take a 38" cock as thick as her forearm. She remembered the party the night they'd graduated and been assigned to Anko's team, Naruto had told her and Tenten that he'd been an ANBU since 10, and although he'd already beaten Anko, and fucked her into a quivering pile of female flesh dozens of times... which oddly she didn't mind... he'd finally taken her virginity in every way she could think of, mouth, pussy, ass, often while in her Guardian form, the slightly bigger than Madame's balls that hung almost to her knees and 42" long cock her Guardian power gave her, at full size since she could control that, she'd deep throated her own cock, an unusual, but very pleasurable sensation she had to admit. Oh yes, that was a GREAT night. She watched Naruto force Tsunade out from behind her desk.

"Come on Tsunade-chan, Shizune doesn't hide being a mull... I love the new nipple rings by the way Zune-chan, are those silver?" Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, I had all four done last night, aren't they sexy? I did my pussy too... but I'll show you tonight, if that's okay?" Shizune said.

"That's fine, and they are sexy. Now Tsuni-chan, either come out from behind your desk... or I'll tell every girl in Konoha about your little weakness and how easily you can be..." Naruto said.

"Okay okay okay... okay, just please don't tell anyone Naruto-sama. I'm not ashamed to be a futa, or bigger than everyone else, and it isn't like I'm against sex, but as Hokage I should set a good example to everyone as a respected shinobi leader, not the horny slut we know I am. Are you going to... bust my balls?" Tsunade asked nervously, not that she minded, in a submissive way, as she blew a monstrous load every time... but it both aroused and humiliated her. It was more a punishment than a reward from Naruto.

"That depends... did you make the arrangements I wanted for the old man?" Naruto said, then sighed when Tsunade flinched.

"Please, there's still time for me to..." Tsunade said, froze in fear at his glare and whimpered. "Dear Kami... no."

"Shizune, grab the bitch, drag her out here." Naruto commanded.

"Sorry Tsunade." Shizune said, stepped close, reached down into Tsunade's lap with her right and grabbed Tsunade where and how she's been instructed, making sure it hurt. She pulled up HARD, forcing the now whimpering Tsunade to stand then walked her around the desk.

Normally she wore her custom futabag or her pants with the built-in futabag, today she's gone nude because it was hot and the cool wind felt good on her sensitive skin. Not that it mattered, despite how stretchy it was, her futabag was no match for her cock when she got aroused, even totally flaccid, her super thick 30" cock was a blessing and curse, as Shizune lead her around the desk with a n iron grip on the neck of her scrotum, which also caused stabbing pains in her almost watermelon-size balls, it arroused her and wthin 10 seconds her cock would reach full erection... from 10" girth at the base to 8" at the neck, her 48" cock was her treasure, with her balls and giant tits. She was the most powerful, best endowed kunoichi in the entire Elemental Nation, and she was little more than the subbie slave of a Genin boy literally a fifth her age.

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Now, since that oversized cock of your is standing out of the way, spread those legs, I want to train." Naruto said and took a fighting stance, a sadistic smile on his face.

Tsunade whimpered and obeyed. He was going to train all right... on her balls, and he wouldn't stop until he burst them and she blew a massive load all over the room.

Shizune released Tsunade and stepped back.

x

End Chapter 6


End file.
